Unforgiven Hero
by Kimoy
Summary: UPDATE! Ketika Oh Sehun tahu bahwa ternyata seluruh kemudahan dalam hidupnya memang telah diatur oleh Kim Jongin, bajingan yang menyebabkan keluarganya hancur, kebencian dan amarahnya meledak pada lelaki itu. Berawal dari hubungan yang hanya dimaksudkan untuk menebus dosa, perasaan lain tumbuh di hati keduanya. [KAIHUN FANFIC] [REMAKE FROM 'UNFORGIVEN HERO' BY SANTHY AGATHA]
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiven Hero**

* * *

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Kau sangat menyedihkan," Kim Jinri menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan kakaknya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Jinri mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di _dashbor_ mobil. "Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? sampai dia menjadi kakek-kakek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Sttt." Jongin– Kim Jongin– bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang kampus. Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah dihafalnya, sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." gumam Jongin lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_ ," tukas Jinri dengan gusar, "Dan itu karena siapa coba?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya..."

"Karena kau! Semua karena perjuanganmu." Jinri tidak mempedulikan peringatan kakaknya dan terus melanjutkan. "Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikan selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Jongin terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam angkutan umum yang dikendarainya. "Dia bahkan masih naik angkutan umum, aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya. Supaya dia tidak perlu capek berpanas-panasan naik angkutan umum lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Jinri gusar karena kakaknya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya. "Kau menyedihkan, sampai kapan kau akan menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Jongin mengganggap pertanyaan Jinri itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok. Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa, dan tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab..

 _10 tahun yang lalu..._

"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini." gumam Jongin bangga pada teman-temannya waktu itu. Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Jongin di lapangan itu.

"Gila Jong, mobil ini enak sekali dibawa ngebut!" seru salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga mobil sport."

" _C'mon Let's try_." seru salah seorang temannya yang lain.

Jongin tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan masa mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora. Dan malam itu pula Jongin belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadangkala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah.

Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan. Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika.

Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Ayah Jongin adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Jongin mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Jongin sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya.

Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus, dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Jongin sempat menyalahkan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak.

Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh ayahnya. Jongin langsung di kirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia pulang ke Korea.

Ibunya, seorang wanita Spanyol yang sudah tinggal di negara ini sejak menikah dengan Ayah Jongin, mengingatkannya,

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?" tanya ibunya waktu itu.

Jongin yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ibunya dengan marah, "Buat apa bu? Bukankah ayah sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Malah mungkin lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup." Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Supir taksi itu memiliki isteri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Jongin?"

Jongin merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Sebenarnya apa yang ibu inginkan dariku?"

"Ibu hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, ibu ingin kau pergi kesana dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai ayahmu saja yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya." Jongin mencibir, "Mereka itu keluarga miskin, kalau aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi."

"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah Jongin. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."

Dan datanglah Jongin keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah. Tentu saja tak lupa membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Ternyata mobil tidak bisa masuk ke kompleks itu, Jongin masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya, dia akan membuang sepatu ini, putusnya jengkel.

Rumah itu sederhana, terletak di ujung gang, tetapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu. Ketika Jongin mengucapkan permisi di depan pintu, seorang lelaki remaja, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul di ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga.

Laki-laki itu cantik, itu yang Jongin pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. Cantik, dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas, dan meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Jongin.

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki itu hati-hati.

Jongin memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona, selama ini banyak gadis maupun lelaki yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya.

"Saya...saya datang kemari untuk minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu, maaf saya baru bisa kemari. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Karena setelah kalimat itu, Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang lelaki, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang lelaki tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Bunga-bunga berserakan dihancurkan, dan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari laki-laki kecil itu.

"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan ayahmu, manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang?! Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami!"

Hari itu, Jongin diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, ibu lelaki itu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan, meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul ayahnya. Hari itu, Jongin menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Chapter One**_

 _"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan ayahmu, manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang?! Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami!"_

 _Hari itu, Jongin diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, ibu lelaki itu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan, meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul ayahnya. Hari itu, Jongin menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga._

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari keluarga ini, itulah yang mengganjal di hati ibu." Sang ibu menatap Jongin sedih.

"Lelaki itu membenciku bu, baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu." Jongin masih terpekur _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru di alaminya. Sang ibu hanya bisa menatapnya sedih, "Laki-laki itu kehilangan ayahnya dengan tragis, dan ibunya pula, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebenciannya padamu, penyebab semua ini?"

"Dia sebatang kara, dan dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa, bu?"

Ibunya menatap Jongin dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun, "Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Jongin..."

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir di sini? Laki-laki itu sudah pergi sejak tadi," suara Jinri memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Jongin berjingkat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun semakin parah." Jongin menarik napas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, " _Thank's_ sudah menemaniku menunggunya."

Jinri menatap kakaknya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama berlalu, tetapi kakaknya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah-olah Jongin sudah lupa cara tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu kak, aku tidak tahan kalau kau terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini." Jongin terdiam, tidak menanggapi. "Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus, dia pasti akan diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kau siapkan untuknya." Jinri menatap Jongin penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "Bukankah ini waktunya bagimu untuk berhenti?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kau tidak akan pernah termaafkan." Cengkeraman Jongin di roda kemudi semakin erat, "Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, lelaki itu bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia..."

Jongin mengernyit menggelengkan kepala, membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh adiknya. "Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan." Jinri menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan jengkel, merasa seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus, "Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti laki-laki itu tahu, siapa yang berada di balik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini."

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Bibi Lee menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Oh Sehun mengernyitkan kening, dibacanya kop di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal. Sehun tahu emblem perusahaan ini, dan dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, pemiliknya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan _joint ventura_ dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis. Dan kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Sehun bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk seorang _fresh graduate_ seperti dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Bibi Lee tersenyum melihat keragu-raguan Sehun, "Sudah buka saja, mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini, bu." Sehun terbiasa memanggil Bibi Lee dengan sebutan ibu.

Bibi Lee ini memang sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya, ketika dia sebatang kara dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu, Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Kebetulan waktu itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Bibi Lee, seorang pegawai yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama putri yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama milik sebuah yayasan swasta tersebut.

Bibi Lee adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian, dan kehadiran Sehun sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian Bibi Lee mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Sehun agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Dan kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Sehun, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Sehun bisa lulus kuliah, tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Sehun tanggung sendiri. Dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama putri tersebut, mengurus administrasinya, bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu, kau kan lulusan terbaik." Bibi Lee tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, bukalah."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Sehun merobek amplop itu, sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang-ulang. "Bagaimana?" Bibi Lee tampak begitu optimis dan penasaran, Sehun tersenyum, "Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan..."

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi, bu... aku masih bingung..."

Bibi Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Sehun, "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu Sehun, kau harus datang memenuhi panggilan kerja itu." Sehun terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah, seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya.

Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah, rumah asrama yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, ibu asrama sebagai pengganti orangtuanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah, sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Dan sekarang, begitu luluspun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Sehun tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya, "Hei malaikat pelindungku," bisiknya pelan kepada langit, "Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah, terima kasih ya..."

Sehun merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bis yang dinaikinya tadi sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga penampilan Sehun jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berdiri, di lobi mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

 _Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan datang ke sini, ini bukanlah tempatku..._

Sehun mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika petugas resepsionis yang ramah tersenyum kepadanya, mengundangnya mendekat, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis itu mungkin kasihan melihat Sehun yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat,

"Eh... ini..." Sehun mengeluarkan surat panggilan wawancara yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionis, "Saya mendapatkan panggilan wawancara di perusahaan ini hari ini."

Resepsionis itu menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening, dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman dan tahu, bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main, dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris Presdir sekaligus pemilik perusahaan mereka. Bahkan ditandatangi langsung olehnya. Ini bukan surat main-main, ini surat penting...

"Sebentar, saya akan menelepon." Sikap resepsionis yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah serius dan dia meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengangkat telepon.

Jantung Sehun langsung berdegup kencang, pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerpanya, apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu surat palsu, mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjai Sehun? Astaga! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya tentang kemungkinan itu? Sehun memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah, apakah dia akan diusir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?

Rasanya lama sekali ketika resepsionis itu akhirnya kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya, senyum ramahnya sudah kembali. "Wawancara akan dilakukan di lantai lima, saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani anda ke atas."

Seorang petugas entah muncul dari mana dengan ramah menemani Sehun melangkah masuk ke lift menuju ke lantai lima.

"Mari tuan, silahkan duduk dulu di situ, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda." Sehun duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening, memberitahukan kedatangannya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang sudah ditunggu dan bukannya salah satu calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test? Dan dimana yang lainnya?

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling yang sepi, dia menyangka akan diwawancara bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya, tetapi ternyata dia cuma sendirian,

"Silahkan tuan. Beliau berkenan menemui anda."

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya Sehun melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang wanita yang sangat elegan dan cantik menunggunya di sana, cantik sekali seperti model. Wajahnya sangat eksotis seperti perempuan Latin, dengan setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk," gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Sehun duduk di hadapan wanita itu, "Saya Jinri, HR Manager di perusahaan ini, mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari universitas anda, bahwa anda adalah lulusan terbaik di sana."

Rupanya kata-kata Bibi Lee ada benarnya, dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya...

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan kepada anda adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari pemilik perusahaan kami..."

Otak Sehun serasa dicubit, Staff Direksi? kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan?

Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Sehun langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang cantik itu. Wawancara itu berlangsung lama, dan begitu resmi, Sehun menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya, dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir dijawab, wanita bernama Jinri itu terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya.

Wanita itu lalu menatap Sehun lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Sehun, "Kalau anda diterima, seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Sehun tergagap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu, biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja," jawab Sehun cepat. Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anda diterima, saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi, "Baik. Saya akan bersiap." Jinri berdiri dan mau tak mau Sehun ikut berdiri juga, wanita itu lalu menyalami Sehun dengan senyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah keluar, "Sampai bertemu lagi, anda bisa keluar sendiri kan." dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, wanita itu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri, secepat ini prosesnya? Mimpikah ia...?

"Sudah beres," Jinri meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Jongin. " _Thank's_ ," Jongin tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan," Jinri mencibir, "Semua ini terlalu mudah, kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku juga akan sebingung itu, dan kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Jongin tersenyum miris,

"Perusahaan ini punyaku, dan aku juga yang berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu." Jinri mengangkat bahunya, "Yah... lagipula siapalah aku, bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi lelaki itu... sekarang keinginanmu sudah tercapai Jongin."

"Panggil aku Presdir Kim kalau berada disini."

Jinri meringis. "Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Jongin," dengan keras kepala Jinri tetap memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan 'Jongin".

"Ayah kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bisa menghubungkan namamu dengan nama ayah, dan identitasmu pasti akan terbongkar." Jongin diam tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapan Jinri, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semuanya untuknya."

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu nantinya?"

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terima kasih... ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Jinri. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terima kasih."

Jinri mendesah, menatap kakaknya dengan sedih.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu, semoga semua baik-baik saja," _dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,_ sambung Jinri dalam hati.

Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab kalau seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan kakaknya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

"Ini ruanganmu," Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua namun memiliki badan lebih pendek dari Sehun menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang –termasuk dirimu, kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan pemilik perusahaan ini, yaitu Presdir Kim. Tugasmu adalah membantu Yuri, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa mem- _back up_ semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu," kata laki-laki itu, yang ternyata bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang wanita muda yang tadi tidak sempat dilihat oleh Sehun, Yuri, wanita muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya, dan Sehun merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

"Kyungsoo memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik, dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya kalau Presdir Kim sedang tidak ada di tempat," Yuri menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama dan wanita itu menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Presdir Kim _–Kim saja?"_ Sehun sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Namun anehnya, sampai saat ini nama lengkapnya tidak diketahui, dan itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Ya, _Kim saja._ Kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaanmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya," Yuri tersenyum dan matanya menerawang, "Jangan kuatir, Presdir Kim tidak seketus Baekhyun, dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak amarahnya... dan sangat tampan karena ibunya berdarah Spanyol, bayangkan pria-pria Spanyol yang sexy itu." Yuri mengedip nakal.

"Biarpun beliau sedikit murung, seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum, tapi walaupun begitu..." Yuri mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Dia adalah bujangan paling diincar disini. Yah, dia begitu misterius, bahkan untuk urusan nama, aku saja yang sudah lumayan lama bekerja di sini tidak tahu siapa namanya yang sebenarnya," Yuri mendesah, "Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Presdir kami memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah terlihat dia dekat dengan siapapun."

Sehun mengernyit, muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang, tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu wanita pun?

Yuri tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun, "Yah, tebakanmu benar dia seorang gay," bisiknya pelan dan Sehun dapat mendengar nada kecewa dari sana yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan para lelaki cantik dari kalangan atas. Tapi hubungan mereka sambil lalu saja, Presdir Kim tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang lama dengan satu lelaki," Yuri menghela napas dengan dramatis.

"Lelaki setampan itu... dan kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya Sehun, daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan di sini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada Presdir Kim. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena Presdir Kim sedikitpun tidak akan melirik mereka."

 _Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada 'Presdir Kim' itu._ Sehun tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam hati, dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. _Sempurna dan pemurung_ , ralatnya.

Sekalipun ia juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama, Presdir Kim yang diceritakan oleh Yuri jelas sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Sehun. Karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah lelaki biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

 _Dan lelaki itu bukan Presdir Kim, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya._ Sehun merasa yakin. Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **hun12han20selu; Keteknyakai; HilmaExotics; exolweareone9400; kjinftosh;  
KaiHunnieEXO; Dazzling Kaise; MinnieWW; Kim Sohyun; MaknaEXO; ohhanniehunnie;  
Rofa575; Rilakkuma8894; ; rytyatriaa; Jongin's Grape  
mamasehun1214; ohxoho; sehunskai; CatMeowGirl; alv; Baby Hanna;  
Sekar Amalia; YunYuliHun; Icha; Kimoh1412;  
Nagisa Kitagawa; Yehet.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo guys!^^ Terharu banget rasanya ngeliat ada yang mau baca ff hasil remake saya :') Apalagi yang udah  
review makasih banyak yaa^^ Dan maaf kalau saya belum sempet bales hehe, janji deh secepetnya bakal saya balesin

And btw guys! seperti yang udah kalian ketahui ff ini rate-nya M, dan karena ini boyxboy makanya  
ada beberapa bagian yang harus saya ubah meski ngga nyampe ngubah alur cerita sebenernya of course. But...di bagian NC-nya ada bagian yang mau saya frontalin/? Misalnya ada kata 'kejantanan' saya ubah jadi 'penis' gitu... biar lebih jelas/?  
Dan untuk project ff ini ke depannya, rencananya saya bakal update satu apa dua kali seminggu

Okay cukup segini aja Kimoy's note, see you in next chapter^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Preview Chapter Two**_

 _"Lelaki setampan itu... dan kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya Sehun, daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan di sini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada Presdir Kim. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena Presdir Kim sedikitpun tidak akan melirik mereka."_

 _Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada 'Presdir Kim' itu. Sehun tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam hati, dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. Sempurna dan pemurung, ralatnya._

 _Sekalipun ia juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama, Presdir Kim yang diceritakan oleh Yuri jelas sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Sehun. Karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah lelaki biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat._

 _Dan lelaki itu bukan Presdir Kim, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sehun merasa yakin. Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan…_

.

.

.

Dia ada disini.

Jongin menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seorang lelaki biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Jongin berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tetapi lelaki ini bukan lelaki biasa, lelaki inilah yang entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Lelaki inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Jongin. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Jongin.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung mengangguk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Kim." sapanya hormat.

Jongin mengangguk tak kentara, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, di mana Sehun? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini kan?

Kyungsoo sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Jongin, dia termasuk segelintir orang kepercayaan Jongin yang mengetahui rencana bosnya itu ketika memasukkan Sehun ke perusahaan ini. "Dia sedang di kamar mandi, Presdir."

Jongin mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya. "Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti," gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Jongin merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi, berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Sehun lama sekali?

Jongin merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkahnya ke depan. Jongin harus memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak akan mengenalinya meski tetap –dia harus menghadapi resiko bahwa suatu saat nanti laki-laki itu akan sadar dan tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Sehun mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Sehun mengenalinya dan kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu.

Semoga Sehun tidak mengenalinya. Jongin masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Masuk," gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

.

.

.

Dia memang tampan. Sangat tampan. _Sayang terlalu tampan, bukan tipeku._ Sehun langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Lelaki berdarah Spanyol dengan kulit emas tembaga dan rambut sedikit ikal berwarna hitam legam serta mata yang dalam itu tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu bos barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Sehun tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Presdir Kim tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

 _Pertanyaan apa itu?_ Batin Sehun tanpa sadar mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Presdir Kim tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya, "Ah, maaf aku sedikit gugup." Sekali lagi Sehun mengernyit, gugup? karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bosnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping namun kokoh ke arah Sehun dan mau tak mau Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja ya, mengingat aku dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan. Apalagi saat Yuri memulai periode cuti hamilnya, kau bisa memanggilku Presdir Kim saja." gumam lelaki itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat pada Sehun.

 _'Saja'_. Sehun kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa kata-kata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa lelaki di hadapannya ini harus menggunakan kata 'saja' di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain, oh _well_ dia memang memiliki nama lain –lebih tepatnya nama lengkapnya yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri bagi semua orang, termasuk Sehun. _Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui namanya?_

Lelaki itu berdehem dan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Buru-buru dienyahkannya pemikiran tidak masuk akal tadi dan kembali bersikap formal.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini. Aku mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana, dan aku sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Aku senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru," Presdir Kim tersenyum dan Sehun sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa senyuman lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, "Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Presdir Kim berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Sehun mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Itu juga yang kuharapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisakah?"

"Bisa," Sehun menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini. Dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus," Presdir Kim mengangguk puas, "Melihat dari nilai-nilai akademismu, aku yakin kau juga akan bagus pada prakteknya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini Oh Sehun, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai ke depannya," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis, "Aku sangat mengharapkanmu Sehun."

Sehun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan formal. "Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Ah. Sehun?"

Sehun yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Presdir Kim yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya, "Aku dengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Benar, saya menggunakan bis," jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang _big boss?_

"Dan aku tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh," Presdir Kim tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tegas, "Aku akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu. Kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan, khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Yuri untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali," mata Sehun berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Sehun bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor yang memerlukan berganti bis tiga kali dalam satu periode perjalanan, dia akan bisa menabung. "Terima kasih Presdir, saya akan bertanya kepada Yuri." Presdir Kim mengangguk, dan Sehun pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Tanpa sadar Jongin menarik napas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Sehun tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi. Betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Sehun.

 _Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Sehun. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya, kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan._

Jongin mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan satu-satunya lelaki yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri?

Jongin tidak punya jawaban, dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok 'Presdir Kim'.

 _Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya?_ Suara hatinya berbisik dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Ya, keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Sehun tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati lelaki itu sudah sembuh, sangatlah tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan dari masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

.

.

.

"Presdir Kim," panggilan itu membuat Jongin yang sedang menekuri perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan properti mengangkat kepalanya.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu –terlalu formal, dia lebih nyaman jika dipanggil dengan namanya langsung. Akan tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Presdir Kim', karena dia menginginkan Sehun bekerja disini. Kalau namanya sampai diketahui, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat Sehun curiga dan kalau Sehun sampai tahu semuanya hal itu akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Sekretaris Jongin, muncul di pintu, tampak gugup, "Itu…Presdir Wu ingin bertemu."

Jongin mengernyitkan kening, Presdir Wu atau Wu Yifan adalah CEO –untuk perwakilan Cina dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini.

Mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Yifan, pantaslah kalau sekretarisnya menjadi begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa kau persilahkan." Yifan melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan menggangguk kepada sekretaris Jongin untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jongin.

"Kau membuatnya takut." gumam Jongin sambil melirik pintu yang ditutup sekretarisnya dengan pelan. Dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Yifan, dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yifan melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima gelas brendi dari tangan Jongin, "Kau harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahanmu kalau ingin dihormati," Yifan menatap Jongin tajam, berubah serius, "Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Park Chanyeol dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang ke sana juga dan berkenalan dengannya." Kopi yang ditelan Jongin tersedak di tenggorokannya. "Apa?" Jongin butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol," Yifan tersenyum tipis melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Jongin, "Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut? Kau tahu kan aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri persta di luar urusan bisnismu." Jongin bersungut-sungut, dan duduk di sofa, di hadapan Yifan.

Yifan menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Jongin, lelaki itu sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa ditampilkannya. Sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Suho telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar, tetapi reputasi akan watak Park Chanyeol memang sangat menakutkan. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa dia dijuluki 'Sang Iblis' dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, dia tidak sejahat itu," Yifan terkekeh, "Lagipula isteriku bersahabat dengan istri Chanyeol."

"Istri Chanyeol?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Ah ya, laki-laki yang menimbulkan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Chanyeol menculiknya ya? Mungkin laki-laki itu memang bisa menaklukkan Chanyeol, aku dengar ia menjadi 'jinak' setelah isterinya itu melahirkan seorang putra untuknya." Yifan terkekeh. "Chanyeol sudah menemukan keberuntungannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada istrinya."

"Dan dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Chanyeol bernasib sama denganmu, sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada istri kalian."

"Memang," tak ada bantahan dari Yifan, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya. Dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi, "Ini undangannya, dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu," mata Yifan berkilat geli, "Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik. Kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya."

Jongin langsung terbahak, "Aku menunggu yang terbaik." Yifan mengganggukkan kepalanya. _"Well_ menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah kepada yang terbaik, semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang." Jongin merenung, lalu membayangkan Sehun. 'Yang terbaiknya' memang sudah datang.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, di sebuah sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh. Matanya menatap ke arah bangunan asrama tua itu. Tempat yang sangat dihafalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Sehun melangkah keluar dari sana, Jongin melihat jamnya. Selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari minggu, Sehun akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan asrama. Lelaki itu tampak ceria dan sehat. _Syukurlah,_ Jongin mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Sehun dengan waspada ketika lelaki itu menyebrangi jalan menuju halte, menunggu bis untuk mengantarkannya berbelanja, dan Jongin mengernyit ketika sebuah bis yang penuh sesak berhenti di depan Sehun dan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalamnya.

 _Dia tidak boleh naik bis lagi_. Putusnya dalam hati, Jongin harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi, Jongin segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu disini," gumamnya tenang. Tak lama kemudian, sosok Bibi Lee keluar dengan hati-hati dari asrama, dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Jongin yang biasa. Dengan sopan Jongin membukakan pintu dan Bibi Lee pun melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu," Bibi Lee memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau membuat Jongin juga ikut tersenyum, membayangkan Sehun bahagia membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku senang, apakah dia merasa curiga?" Jongin menatap Bibi Lee dengan sopan. Wanita di depannya ini adalah mantan asisten ibunya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk menunggui asrama putri tersebut.

Asrama ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari asrama milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh ibu Jongin. Dan ketika ibu Jongin menceritakan semua rencana Jongin, Bibi Lee menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Dan Jongin sangat menghormati wanita ini, hampir seperti dia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Bibi Lee tersenyum melihat kecemasan di mata Jongin, "Tapi aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkirnya semula di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Karena setiap minggu, Bibi Lee akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Setiap minggu itulah Jongin akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Bibi Lee tentang Sehun.

"Mungkin memang aku terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya aku menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi aku tidak tahan, aku lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Aku mengerti," Bibi Lee tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Tetapi tidak adakah ketakutan di dalam hatimu kalau-kalau nanti lama-kelamaan Sehun akan menyadari siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Jongin menerawang ke depan. "Aku tidak tahu... aku menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan matiku... Bibi tahu kan betapa aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini, bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun, bisa berbicara langsung dengannya. Aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini... sekaligus takut... sebab jika Sehun sampai mengenaliku... maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa keibuan, Bibi Lee mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Jongin sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya diamati. Bibi Lee sudah mengenal Jongin sejak lama, karena dia sudah menjadi asisten ibu Jongin sejak Jongin masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Jongin di masa mudanya, dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Jongin 180 derajat. Dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama ayahnya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Bibi Lee memutuskan, Sehun tidak akan mengenali Jongin yang sekarang. Jongin yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Jongin yang dulu.

Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa. Fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi matang pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah berubah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang. Bibi Lee yakin, Sehun tidak akan bisa mengenali Jongin yang sekarang sebagai pemuda kaya yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu Jongin, dan aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik, untukmu dan untuk Sehun. Dia anak yang baik, anak yang baik luar dan dalam. Hatinya sangat lembut, dan aku yakin, suatu saat nanti akan datang waktu di mana Sehun akhirnya akan memaafkanmu anakku."

Jongin tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Bibi Lee, dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan, sesederhana itu.

Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Sehun bahagia. Kebahagiaan Sehun entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Yuri kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang berhati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Sehun dan berhamburan di lantai lift. Membuat Sehun dengan gugup langsung berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu di lantai. Sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal pula sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Presdir Kim, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Sehun yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya, "Butuh bantuan?"

Sehun langsung merenggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya, "Eh tidak Presdir… maaf, saya ceroboh…"

Tiba-tiba Presdir Kim sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Sehun memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya kepada Sehun.

"Eh… te… terima kasih." gumam Sehun gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu." Presdir Kim meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu menyapa ramah dan Sehun menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga," Sehun balas tersenyum, berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepagian ini Yuri telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi tampak urakan dan santai, senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Sehun, lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, kenalkan, tadi aku sedang keluar kantor jadi tidak sempat berkenalan, aku Huang Zitao –tapi kau dapat memanggilku Tao, _IT Manager_ di sini. Aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru ke sini untuk mengajak berkenalan," katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu, tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Tao dengan senyum juga. "Aku Sehun –Oh Sehun."

Tao meremas tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak, mungkin kita bisa…"

"Tao."

Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Tao langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum. "Oh Presdir, selamat pagi."

Jongin sedang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca. "Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar, ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk _data intregrated_ kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu."

Tao memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Sehun, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Jongin masuk ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Sehun tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Tao. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sehun merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk Presdir Kim dan syukurlah akhirnya Sehun sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bis karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Presdir Kim berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar. Lelaki itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

 _Mata itu sungguh tajam_ , Sehun membatin, "Eh, saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Jongin menatap tidak suka, "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok," dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bis..."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu, lagipula aku tidak yakin selarut ini masih ada bis yang beroperasi," Jongin menatap tajam membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

.

.

.

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sehun meletakkannya di atas meja di depan sofa tempat Presdir Kim duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Jongin, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas Presdir Kim tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini," Jongin memulai, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sehun tersenyum, "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerja menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?" Sehun mengangguk, "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu." Kali ini kening Jongin berkerut cukup dalam, "Kudengar kau dekat dengan _IT Manager_ ku?"

Pipi Sehun memerah. Astaga. Darimana Presdirnya itu bisa mendapat informasi macam itu? Dan kenapa pula orang sekaliber Presdir Kim harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Tao. Nama itu menguar di benak Sehun. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Tao sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Sehun dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Ya. Sehun nyaman bersama Tao, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Tao mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Bibi Lee. Tetapi, entah kenapa Bibi Lee tampak tidak suka dengannya, padahal Tao begitu baik...

"Sehun?" Jongin bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Sehun ke dunia nyata.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Presdir Kim dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Ya... Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu," Presdir Kim tercenung, "Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan sekerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk." Sehun menghela napas, "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi bukan?" Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, seolah menembus hatinya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Jongin terdiam dan Sehun menanti. Hening lagi, kali ini lama, dan entah mengapa terasa menegangkan bagi Sehun, lalu Jongin tersenyum samar. "Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti," tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun pergi, Jongin masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Tao dan Sehun hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya. Jongin memang meminta Kyungsoo mengawasi Sehun di tempat kerjanya. Seminggu yang lalu Bibi Lee juga meneleponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Sehun membiarkan Tao mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Tao mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Jongin tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Sehun akan bertemu lelaki yang dia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Jongin mendesah, Sehun terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Dan itu mengganggu Jongin, dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Jongin terpaku pada cangkir kopi Sehun. Ada bekas bibir Sehun di sana. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Jongin mengambil cangkir itu, mengecup lembut bekas bibir Sehun di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Sehun, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya aku-lah yang berhak menjagamu."

.

.

.

 _Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh..._

Jongin membatin, setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai, mengawasi Sehun dan Tao. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Jongin di sini, mengawasi mereka.

Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja. Café-café yang _cozy_ bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga di sana, dan beberapa penjual cinderamata lainnya. Jongin terus mengawasi ketika Tao mengajak Sehun berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih.

Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi lelaki itu merona merah.

Dada Jongin terasa panas. Kurang ajar Tao. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Sehun. Jongin jadi semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu, dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatian dari pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu. Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di dalam mobil di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda mencebik, "Karena tatapanmu itu, kau seolah-olah ingin membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Memang." Baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya, "Jadi dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta kepada Sehunmu itu, kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua laki-laki gay akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu, Baekhyun. Karena itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu," gumam Jongin tenang. Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Tapi kau tidak tergoda olehku, apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang kau sudah menjadi _lurus_ sekarang?"

"Ada sebab khusus," Jongin menjawab cepat, langsung menutup diri, "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku," Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, "Apakah sebab khususmu itu adalah dia?" tunjuknya pada Sehun. "Baekhyun," nada suara Jongin penuh peringatan. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. _Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda,_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Tao saat itu."

"Oke, Jongin. _As You Wish_."

.

.

.

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh Presdir Kim selalu meriah," Yuri tersenyum sambil duduk di depan meja Sehun. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar, cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat. "Makanannya benar-benar kelas tinggi, Presdir benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kami, para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Sehun tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya, "Apakah semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah Presdir Kim merupakan salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, kau akan datang kan Sehun?" Tao sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Sehun membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Tao, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Sehun sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah," Yuri tertawa, "Kau akan datang dengan Tao ya?" Pipi Sehun makin memerah, dia menatap Yuri hati-hati, "Apakah sejelas itu?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami," Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yuri, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga wanita itu, "Bahkan Presdir sempat menanyakannya kepadaku." Yuri mengernyitkan keningnya, "Presdir Kim menanyakannya kepadamu? Wah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setahuku beliau tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya, kalau sampai Presdir bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa," Yuri terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok, dan Tao akhirnya berlabuh juga." Sehun gantian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ups," Yuri seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Tao. Tetapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu dia sudah berubah. Dulu Tao terkenal _playboy_. Yah, dia suka bergonta-ganti kekasih dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu merubah Tao menjadi lebih baik."

Sehun merenung. Benarkah Tao dulunya _playboy?_ Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Yuri, Tao sudah berubah lebih baik. Sehun sangat berharap begitu.

.

.

.

Malam pesta itu, Tao menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai warna biru tuanya.

"Maafkan aku datang terlambat," Tao menatap Sehun menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya, "Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Tao."

Tao menatap Sehun lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Sehun bingung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum, "Hanya saja kau sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Tao, tetapi kemudian Tao menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. "Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda Sehun. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

 _Apakah itu pernyataan cinta?_ Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menatap Tao, mencari jawaban. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Sehun? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik."

Sehun menatap Tao dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh, "Jawabannya nanti saja ya setelah pesta," katanya geli. Tao membalas senyum Sehun, lalu ikut terkekeh, "Dasar, kau sengaja ya, mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta, harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Benar kata Yuri kemarin, Presdir Kim benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya. Pesta yang diadakannya di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya. "Ramai sekali di sini," Tao menggenggam lengan Sehun dengan lembut, "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak."

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Tao terlambat menjemputnya tadi, mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, sambutan oleh Presdir Kim sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur dan saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan.

Pesta ini diadakan di kebun di halaman belakang rumah Presdir Kim yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya _western_ dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Dan warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta. Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo yang luas, di tepi kolam renang.

Pemilik pesta itu sendiri, Presdir Kim tampak tidak ada. Sehun membatin, entah kenapa dia mencari-cari sosok itu. Matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi tetap saja Presdirnya itu tidak ada di antara kerumunan. Tanpa sadar Sehun mendesah.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," Tao bergumam lembut, "Tunggu di sini oke." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Tao menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, mencari minuman.

Sehun berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya, Yuri bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sebesar itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin. Sehun berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa saat, melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi lama kemudian dia mengernyit karena Tao tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian ke sini?" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Sehun menoleh dengan terkejut sekaligus tegang. Dan benar saja. Presdir Kim yang berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh tidak," Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Tao yang tak kunjung datang, "Saya datang bersama Tao."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Presdir Kim mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia… Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh," Jongin menatap ke arah pandang Sehun, "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang," Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Sehun bisa melihatnya, ternyata Presdir Kim menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar tanpa sebab.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana," Jongin mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah. "Eh, tidak… mungkin saya akan menunggu di sini."

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku butuh Tao, ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," dengan lembut Jongin menghela Sehun supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Sehun memandang ke sekeliling, juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman, tetapi Tao tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas," Jongin mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram. "Apakah lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Sehun menatap Presdir Kim ingin tahu. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Tao memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo," sekali lagi Jongin menghela Sehun, dan mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua, mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta. Presdir Kim mungkin salah, Sehun melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Tao tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Presdir Kim tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong," Jongin menunjuk, "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu tersesat di sini," mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang lelaki, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Sehun memerah, itu suara lelaki yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Sehun bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu. Diliriknya Presdir Kim yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Presdir Kim mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu di rumah ini?

Jongin hanya melirik ke arah Sehun dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris. "Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Jongin membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Sehun menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **Kim Sohyun; HilmaExotics; kjinftosh; ohhanniehunnie; exobabyyhun;  
MinnieWW; ThatXX94; Rofa575; chikenbubbletea; rytyatriaa; KaiHunnieEXO; Rilakkuma8894;  
** **exolweareone9400; ohxoho; mamasehun1214; Jongin's Grape;  
sehunskai; Kimoh1412; Namekaihun; KaiHunyehet;** **Vitaminexo; Sekar Amalia; asdindas; Icha; alv;  
MaknaEXO; jiraniatriana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Test, test, Kimoy's here hahah! Okayyy, mengenai chapter kemarin saya bener-bener minta maaf karna banyak kesalahan  
dalam editing :( terutama dalam pergantian adegan/? di situ saya lupa ngecek ulang makanya ngga ada jarak  
antara satu adegan sama adegan lainnya, terus saya juga salah nulis nama tokoh,  
harusnya Kyungsoo saya tulis Baekhyun lol. Untuk chapter ini saya udah berusaha edit seteliti mungkin dan ceritanya  
saya panjangin /huraaay

And thanks a lot buat kalian yg udah review bahkan PM saya^^  
Tapi maaf belum bisa saya bales sekarang mungkin nanti secepatnya :(

See you in next chapter guys^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Chapter Three**_

 _"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong," Jongin menunjuk, "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu tersesat di sini," mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka._

 _Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang lelaki, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Sehun memerah, itu suara lelaki yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Sehun bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu. Diliriknya Presdir Kim yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Presdir Kim mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu di rumah ini?_

 _Jongin hanya melirik ke arah Sehun dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris. "Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."_

 _Masih sambil tersenyum, Jongin membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Sehun menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas._

.

.

.

Yang ada di depan mata Sehun sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget. Di depannya, tampak Tao, setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang, rambut Tao acak-acakan, jasnya juga sudah terlepas entah dimana, kemejanya terbuka kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang kecoklatan.

Dan… seorang lelaki cantik berwajah menggoda sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya, lelaki itu setengah telanjang, dengan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih sementara bagian bawahnya tak terbaluti apapun. Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul si lelaki cantik menggesek-gesek selangkangan Tao dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras. "Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel, dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Jongin tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu. Tao yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Sehun. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong lelaki yang mengangkanginya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Tao tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan lelaki yang satu lagi, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Tao sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang, berdiri dengan elegan sambil merapikan kemejanya yang hanya dapat menutupi seperempat pahanya, lalu tersenyum manis.

" _Well_ , tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah di sini sayang," bisiknya sambil melempar lirikan mesra nan sensual kepada Tao, "Mungkin benar kata sang tuan rumah, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

 _"_ _Diam kau Byun Baekhyun!"_ Tao menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, dia lalu menatap Sehun dengan cemas, "Sehun, aku bisa menjelaskan, semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Sehun mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Tao sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki itu menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Tao ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, _playboy_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yuri. Mungkin dia memang sedang mengincar Sehun sebagai korbannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang _playboy_ selain mendapatkan seorang lelaki yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya... Sehun mempercayai Tao, dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Tao, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Sehun…" Tao mengerang melihat mata Sehun yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku terlalu banyak minum dan Baekhyun menggodaku dan aku…"

"Aku menggodamu?" Baekhyun melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul, "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karena tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam Baekhyun!" sekali lagi Tao membentak lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Sehun, "Sehun, aku…"

"Menjauhlah dari Sehun." Jongin melangkah ke depan Sehun, menghalangi Tao, "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Tao terpaku, menatap ke arah Sehun, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Sehun penuh harap, "Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti," lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

" _Well_ aku rasa aku harus pergi juga," lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena terpergok bercumbu dengan seseorang di kamar orang lain pula. Baekhyun sekali lagi merapikan kemejanya dan memungut bawahannya yang berserak di lantai, memakainya di depan Jongin dan Sehun tanpa tahu malu, lalu merapikan rambutnya dengan genit.

Baekhyun melangkah melewati keduanya, tak lupa juga melemparkan senyum sensualnya pada Jongin, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Sehun, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Sehun yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Jongin. Setelah kejadian tadi Jongin mengantarnya ke sana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri, menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya, dan berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti.

Selama ditinggalkan sendirian Sehun terus merenungkan kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di benaknya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya. Begitu bebaskah kehidupan Tao sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang lelaki yang ditemuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dada Sehun, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya Sehun belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Tao, setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh…

Rupanya lama sekali Sehun berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena pesta pada akhirnya usai. Presdir Kim datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur, melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang…" gumam Sehun akhirnya, melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam. Jongin mengikuti arah lirikan Sehun dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jangan cemas… Apakah kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" Pipi Sehun memerah.

Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa dikhianati, dan juga malu. Malu kepada Presdir Kim yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Tao. Presdir Kim pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Tao," Jongin membalikkan badan, melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Sehun, "Ini minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Sehun mengernyit, menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan. "Itu champagne. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Sehun menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang-nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Jongin mengamati Sehun yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum. "Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Dan kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk.

Jongin mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Sehun meminum champagne-nya lalu tertawa. "Aku bilang disesap sayang, jangan diteguk sampai habis, kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu," lelaki itu mendekati Sehun yang terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Jongin yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa, saya harus pulang sekarang," Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Jongin harus memegang lengannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam," dengan lembut Jongin menggandeng lengan Sehun dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Sehun terjatuh, membuat Jongin harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak sangat menggoda saat ini, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu… Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Jongin lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Sehun terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Presdir Kim menciumnya dengan lembut, lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk menolak kalau dia tidak mau.

Dan Sehun, tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Sehun hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakannya lebih jauh lagi.

Jongin memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Sehun, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah, darah Jongin menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Sehun," Jongin mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa, "Oh ya ampun, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, itu sebuah hukuman untukku… Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," lelaki itu berucap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Sehun sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Sehun mendengarkan ucapan Jongin itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Jongin membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir lelaki itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Sehun tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Presdir Kim yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi lelaki yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Presdirnya. Kedua lengan Sehun melingkari tubuhnya dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan. Presdir Kim membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Sehun, seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Sehun dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang," bibir Jongin menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian mencium Sehun lagi dengan bergairah, "Aku juga."

Jongin menatap Sehun, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya. Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Jongin tidak mau Sehun takluk kepadanya karena anggur, dengan lembut digodanya lagi Sehun hingga laki-laki itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Sehun yang begitu polos dan suci… kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu…"

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Jongin mulai menelusuri lengan Sehun, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah.

Sehun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena elusan Presdir Kim. Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi champagne terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Jongin sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Sehun, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malamnya yang sepi. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Sehun yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya tubuh Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya, dan Jongin amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya, seketika itu juga. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sehun, jemarinya menyibakkan celana Sehun ke bawah, menelusuri pahanya dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh penisnya. Jemari Jongin memainkannya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa 'benda' itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

Sehun mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di pusatnya ketika jemari Jongin bermain di sana. Tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Jongin begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya ke atas dan ke bawah di sana membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Jongin merespon gerakan Sehun dengan bergairah, penisnya telah begitu mengeras, mendesak celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Jongin begitu parau penuh gairah. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Penisnya yang mengeras menggantikan jemarinya, mendesak di sana, di penis Sehun yang kini telah ikut menegang.

Jongin menunggu, menunggu Sehun menjawab, dia membutuhkan persetujuan Sehun, entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Sehun bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Sehun?" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun, napasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari napas Sehun yang teratur.

 _Lelaki itu... tertidur..._

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Jongin berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, sambil menggertakkan gigi karena penisnya tanpa sengaja menggesek tubuh Sehun. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh ya ampun, akhirnya dia bisa membawa Sehun dengan penuh gairah ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada laki-laki lain, dan Sehun bisa-bisanya tertidur?! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Sehun meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk lelaki yang tidak berpengalaman seperti Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Sehun dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan tak kalah hati-hatinya, dilepaskannya sisa pakaian Sehun yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan, hingga lelaki itu telanjang sepenuhnya.

Tubuh Sehun terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Jongin di malam sepinya ketika merindukan lelaki itu, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih baik. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat, dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Jongin menatap sejenak tubuh Sehun, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat lelaki ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun nanti.

Sejenak Jongin ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sehun terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya. Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna perunggu keemasan. Warisan darah Spanyolnya membuat warna kulitnya begitu indah dipandang. Lalu Jongin naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Sehun. Gesekan tubuh telanjang Sehun yang lembut, membuat penisnya mengeras lagi, keras dan siap.

Jongin menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Sehun begitu saja, tidak di saat lelaki itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk Sehun dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

.

.

Yang dirasakan Sehun ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Cahaya redup Matahari yang menyelinap di balik gorden terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan mata dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Sehun mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya... karena selimutnya melorot sampai ke pinggang. Sehun menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu… Telanjang bulat?

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat di perutnya yang telanjang. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa itu milik seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang tidur satu selimut dengannya. Dan menilik kulit kecoklatannya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, lelaki itu telanjang sama sepertinya!

Astaga, apa yang terjadi semalam? Sehun memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur, dan ciuman itu… lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh ya ampun!

Gerakan Sehun membuat Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya, bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Sehun memandang terpana untuk kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya mengagumi cara Presdir Kim terbangun.

Bulu mata gelap Presdir Kim yang tebal bergerak-gerak, untuk kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Sehun. Presdirnya ini rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Presdir Kim, yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. "Selamat pagi." Gumamnya parau, "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas di sana. Membuat Sehun semakin panik. Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Jongin bergerak duduk mengikuti Sehun. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana penisnya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana. Penis lelaki itu mengalami ereksi. Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Astaga, kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia sangat ingin tahu. Sehun tahu bahwa penis lelaki akan menjadi keras ketika dia bergairah –tentu saja karena dia juga seorang lelaki. Tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat penis milik laki-laki lain selain miliknya sendiri. Dan melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dengan tegak dan tampak keras di balik selimut yang menutupi pinggang dan selangkangan Presdir Kim, membuat Sehun risih sekaligus malu karena tau laki-laki itu sedang ereksi.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, dan menyadari bahwa ketegangan di selangkangannya yang membuat Sehun tampak segan dan waspada. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, begitulah yang sering terjadi kepadaku ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda Jongin menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan penisnya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!" Sehun memekik, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya, pipinya terasa memanas. Dan ketika mendengar Jongin terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap lelaki itu malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Jongin dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Sehun dan mengecupnya, "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Lelaki itu lalu turun dari ranjang, telanjang bulat, dan seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Sehun. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

.

.

.

Sehun membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut , tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus. Dia telanjang bulat bersama Presdir Kim, di atas ranjang di kamar pribadi lelaki itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Sehun tidak merasakan perbedaan? Sehun tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dari apa yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat. Tetapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di bokongnya. Sehun ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Presdir Kim?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh bukan? Tetapi… sikap Presdir Kim tadi begitu mesra dan sensual, menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih… Air mata menetes di mata Sehun, air mata bingung dan frustrasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia benar-benar telah menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada Presdir Kim? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Presdir Kim, mungkin saja – tidak seperti dirinya – lelaki itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Lelaki itu sudah tampil elegan dan tampan, dengan rambut basahnya yang disisir ke belakang. Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain. Dia menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Sehun, "Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan rasa pusingmu."

Sehun, yang memakai kembali pakaiannya semalam meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana sangat canggung baginya meskipun Presdir Kim tampak bersikap santai kepadanya.

Sehun merasa sangat murahan saat ini, memakai kembali pakaian yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti seseorang dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta tanpa ikatan hanya untuk kesenangan semalam.

"Apakah… semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Sehun lirih dan ragu, membuat Jongin yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat." Jongin sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Sehun, lelaki itu begitu pucat dan seperti Jongin duga merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini. "Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Jongin tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Sehun.

"Tetapi saya tidak berdarah, dan tidak ada rasa sakit…" Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan, "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap-cakap. Mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam, penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua." Jongin membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Sehun. Dia lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Sehun, menatap lelaki itu dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan perjaka sebelumnya Sehun, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu." Jongin tidak bohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan _virgin_ sebelumnya, dia selalu memilih kekasih yang sudah berpengalaman, yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. "Tetapi dari yang aku tahu, tidak semua lelaki merasakan rasa sakit dan berdarah di saat pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu? Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" wajah Sehun tampak pucat pasi. Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu sayang, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya, sama sepertimu." Itu bohong, Jongin bahkan ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya. "Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu, yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi lelaki baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan tentang pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?!" Sehun merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Presdir Kim. Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Presdirnya itu, "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja….."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." Gumam Jongin tenang, "Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan Sehun?"

Sehun tertegun. Mengandung anak Presdir Kim? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Jongin tersenyum sinis, "Bahwa kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum lalu ingin mengecek keperjakaanmu?" Sehun menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Jongin melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Sehun mendekat.

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." gumamnya lembut sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Sehun menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Jongin menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Sehun, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau perlu tahu aku tidak pernah merusak laki-laki yang lugu sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku…" Lelaki itu menatap Sehun, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat saja, "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Sehun hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar. Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Sehun, memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa lari darinya. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Karena ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin menjaga jarak kepadanya. Dia harus membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum kemudian, lelaki itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Sehun terdiam meresapi kata-kata Presdir Kim. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Sehun merasa dirinya terbujuk. Di mana lagi dia bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu bertanggung jawab kepadanya, mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu, tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya Sehun." Jongin setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Sehun berpaling lalu lepas darinya, "Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Sehun

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Sehun tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Sehun langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar Presdir Kim…"

"Jangan menolak Sehun." Jongin tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya ia meringis mendengar panggilan Sehun kepadanya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya ketika Sehun akan memanggil namanya yang sesungguhnya, sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Presdir Kim' oleh Sehun. "Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Oh astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Jongin begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Sehun, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jarinya, " Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga ayahku, yang harusnya diberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Sehun menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

.

.

.

Ketika Jongin mengantarkannya pulang, Sehun meminta lelaki itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Bibi Lee nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan lelaki, atasannya pula, dalam keadaan dia tidak pulang semalaman. Sehun tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. Bibi Lee pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada Bibi Lee? Apakah dia harus memberikan kebohongan demi kebohongan lagi?

Mobil Jongin berhenti di ujung jalan, dia menatap Sehun lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin diantar sampai ke rumah?" Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya sendiri kepada ibu asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Jongin tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Sehun, "Di mana keluargamu?" Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Sehun, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Jongin, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini." Sehun menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu mobil, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi. Jongin masih menatap Sehun yang melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

Suara Bibi Lee yang cemas langsung terdengar di seberang sana, "Jongin, syukurlah. Sehun tidak pulang semalaman, aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, dan ponselmu juga tidak diangkat… "

"Bibi... Sehun bersamaku semalam."

Hening. Lalu suara di seberang sana menyahut hati-hati. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu di luar yang seharusnya?" Jongin menghela napas, "Tidak bibi, percayalah. Aku tidak merusak Sehun kalau itu yang bibi maksud. Aku hanya membuat Sehun percaya bahwa kami sudah melakukannya."

"Oh…" Bibi Lee meghela napas panjang di seberang sana, "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Syukurlah Bibi Lee bisa mengerti penjelasan Sehun, meskipun dengan terbata-bata dia berbohong bahwa dia menginap di rumah teman kantornya semalam. Sehun tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik. Tetapi rupanya Bibi Lee tidak menyadarinya, wanita itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Sehun sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah pukul tiga sore. Perjalanan dari rumah Presdir Kim ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan. Biasanya di hari minggu Sehun akan menemani Bibi Lee berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam anak-anak asrama. Tetapi dengan berat hati dia tidak ikut hari ini dan membiarkan Bibi Lee ditemani oleh anak asrama yang lain.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan, jas yang semalam dikenakannya saat pesta tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan Sehun masih yakin bahwa dia dan Tao akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sehun berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Tao seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain. Tao ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Sehun.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama Presdir Kim –meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk –tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Sehun merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **kjinftosh; Kim Sohyun; MaknaEXO; Rilakkuma8894; Ilysmkji;  
HilmaExotics; chikenbubbletea; exolweareone9400; sehunskai; ;  
ohxoho; Baby Hanna; tinkaibell; KaiHunyehet;  
rytyatriaa; Sekar Amalia; Icha; jjonghun; Lovrkaihun; Kimoh1412;  
YunYuliHun; KaiHunnieEXO; jiraniatriana;  
Gyeoul; zetx4; RiRi639**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhubung saya lagi sibuk buat ujian makanya update ff ini mungkin bakal agak telat nantinya :( belum lagi tugas dari guru numpuk -_-  
Padahal saya sendiri udah bikin ff ini sampe chapter sembilan :( tapi kesempatan updatenya itu lho :(  
Anyway buat yg mau ngobrol sama saya untuk saat ini kalian tinggal PM saya aja yaa ^^

See you in next chapter everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Chapter Four**_

 _Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan, jas yang semalam dikenakannya saat pesta tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya._

 _Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan Sehun masih yakin bahwa dia dan Tao akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sehun berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Tao seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain. Tao ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Sehun._

 _Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama Presdir Kim –meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk –tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Sehun merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.._.

.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus, membuatnya terbangun. Sehun rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya tadi. Dengan mata perih dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring, seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Sehun mengangkatnya.

Sehun menggapai dan meraih ponsel itu. Nama 'Tao' tertera di sana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Lama HP itu berdering seolah Tao tidak mau menyerah di seberang sana. Sampai kemudian deringannya mati, membuat Sehun menghela napasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun mengintipnya. Dari Tao. Dibacanya pesannya.

 _–_ _Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung_ _–_ Tao

Sehun mendesah, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak siap bertemu Tao sekarang ini. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh memaksa, dan Sehun tau Tao sangat gigih, lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Sehun menemuinya.

.

.

.

Tao benar-benar datang sore itu, tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tuanya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi. Bayangan Tao bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan lelaki itu membuatnya merasa mual. Karena itulah dia berdiri agak jauh dari Tao di teras asrama, menatap Tao dengan dingin, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Tao di sisi lain menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf Sehun. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak kepadaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan laki-laki lain." Tao mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri."

Sehun hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Tao tampak begitu menyesal dan frustasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada lelaki itu. Perasaan berbunga-bunga yang kerap kali dirasakannya dulu, kini hilang entah kemana.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Byun Baekhyun, dia memang lelaki murahan yang suka merayu laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk. Mungkin juga karena hal lainnya, entahlah Sehun, yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Tao tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat yang lain dia mencumbu laki-laki lain. Sehun tidak bisa menerima Tao lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya kepada Tao sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku Tao." Sehun menatap Tao dengan sedih, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Tao menatap Sehun penuh harap. "Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil…" Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Perasaanku sudah mati." Tao menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Apakah karena Presdir Kim?" Sehun terperanjat, tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Tao, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Presdir Kim." Suara Tao menjadi tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya Sehun? Apakah dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa Tao?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Presdir Kim, dia sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, meski dia terkenal dengan reputasinya mempermainkan laki-laki, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta. Dan kebetulan juga kau dan Presdir Kim yang menemukan kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bermalam dengan dia juga." Tao tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya, "Dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari Presdir Kim, Sehun?! Benarkah Sehun?!"

'Lepaskan Tao! Sakit!" Sehun meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Tao di tangannya, Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya nyeri. Tetapi Tao rupanya terlalu terbawa emosinya…

"Lepaskan dia." Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Tao tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Sehun. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Bibi Lee berdiri di sana, wanita itu rupanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu di asrama ini. Kalau tidak anda tidak diterima di sini." Bibi Lee melewati Tao yang masih tertegun, lalu menghela tubuh Sehun ke pintu, "Ayo masuk Sehun." Bibi Lee membawa Sehun masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, meninggalkan Tao sendirian di luar. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah pergi. Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman asrama, membuat Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?" suara Bibi Lee terdengar di belakangnya. Sehun bahkan hampir lupa kalau sang ibu asrama masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh… aku tidak apa-apa bu."

"Syukurlah aku datang pada saat yang tepat, tidak kusangka Tao yang tampaknya baik bisa berlaku kasar kepadamu." Bibi Lee menatapnya ragu, "Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan agar hatimu lebih lega."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa bu, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri." Bibi Lee menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh pengertian, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit, perbuatan kasar Tao tadi telah membuat kulitnya sedikit memar. Sehun menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Pandangannya tersapu kepada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan Presdir Kim dengan mantap di sana.

Tao mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan Presdir Kim sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Presdir Kim yang menyuruh Baekhyun merayu Tao? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk Presdir Kim. Lagipula, jika apa yang diduga Tao itu benar, untuk apa Presdir Kim menyuruh Baekhyun merayu Tao? Sehun menatap ke halaman dengan cemas… Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Presdir Kim menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja, di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, Presdir."

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Sehun. Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Jongin bertahun lalu ketika lelaki itu mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Sehun, kalau dia gegabah, laki-laki itu akan lari.

"Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Sehun..." gumam Jongin tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Sehun di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Sehun memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Sehun setengah menjerit, setengah frustasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan Presdirnya ini... Apakah bagi lelaki itu, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan? "Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Jongin berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana, "Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku menemukan seseorang sepertimu yang menolak lelaki yang ingin bertanggungjawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Jongin tersenyum dingin, "Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Jongin semakin menggelap. "Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi Sehun." Senyum Jongin berubah dalam dan sensual, "Mengenai ketertarikan sensual aku tidak bisa membantahnya." Lelaki itu menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan penisnya yang menegang di balik celananya, "Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Sehun berteriak frustasi, frustasi karena sikap Presdir Kim telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti. Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin. Tetapi Jongin bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sehun meronta tetapi Jongin lebih kuat, lelaki itu mengetatkan lengannya, mencoba meredam gerakan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun tidak berhenti meronta, Jongin menarik punggung Sehun ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya. Dan langkahnya berhasil karena rontaan Sehun melemah. Ciuman Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun lemah dan tak berdaya. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Napasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Sehun, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Sehun merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Presdirnya yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku." Jongin berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Sehun berkedip dan merasa ragu. dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Tadi Presdir Kim tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak laki-laki ini?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu ketika penisnya yang keras menyentuh Sehun, membuat Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menuduh. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Jongin tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Sehun masih menatap Presdir Kim dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa. "Duduklah."

Sehun duduk dan Jongin menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut. "Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok, Sehun. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki isteri sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri… sangat menggugah gairahku." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum meminta maaf, "Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu."

 _Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan._ Sehun membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah merusak laki-laki lugu sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Dan aku… aku merasa berdosa kepada adikku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada adikmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingat Jinri? HR Manager di perusahaan ini?"

Sehun sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan wanita cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu. Jadi wanita itu adalah adik Presdir Kim? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius di balik kulit keemasan dan rambut gelap yang eksotis... Tetapi apa hubungan Jinri dengan semua ini? "Jinri pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh sampai dia hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia… dia hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi wanita tegar seperti sekarang. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti wanita atau laki-laki lugu manapun dan menghancurkannya, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada adikku."

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Sehun dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku Sehun. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

.

.

.

"Hebat. Kau menjadikan aku wanita yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Jinri berkacak pinggang di depan Jongin, "Hebat kak. Dan setelah ini, Sehun akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba sembunyi-sembunyi."

Jongin tersenyum melihat kemarahan adiknya, lalu menatap Jinri lembut sambil tersenyum, adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Jinie, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Sehun mempunyai rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi adikku."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit." Jinri menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan kakaknya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Sehun, "Dan aku duga kau berhasil?" Jongin tersenyum, "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Jinri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi kakaknya terhadap lelaki bernama Sehun itu. "Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Jinri menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati, "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Jongin bergumam tak jelas, "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Sehun, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti Sehun tahu yang sebenarnya?"

Jongin terdiam, lama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya berubah pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan, "Yang terjadi, biarkanlah terjadi…"

.

.

.

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Sehun melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya. Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar pun Sehun tidak pernah menduganya.

 _Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat… terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh Presdir Kim…_ Sehun membatin dalam hati, tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang Presdir Kim hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk wawancara itu, dan beberapa info dari Yuri, yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Yuri akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada di kantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini. Sehun tahu bahwa Presdir Kim adalah pendiri perusahaan yang jenius, berdarah Spanyol dari ibunya, dan mempunyai adik perempuan dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Sehun menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Jinri, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggungjawab Presdir Kim karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Jinri. Presdir Kim pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sehun tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu... Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam. Karena setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidakadilan hidup. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sehun belajar menyimpannya jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Presdir Kim sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya. Dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Sehun, "Maafkan aku, aku sedikit tertahan di lobi tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Sehun melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Sehun, bahwa dia bahkan masih tidak tahu nama lengkap lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Sehun menyuarakan pemikirannya. Jongin melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum, "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut, "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Sehun menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata Presdir Kim yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

Jongin mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Sehun terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Sehun menoleh ke arah Presdir Kim dan menatap bingung. Lelaki itu tampak kaget… karena pertanyaannya, ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Jongin dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Sehun dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, tadi ada kucing menyeberang." gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan. Apakah hanya perasaan Sehun saja… atau Presdirnya ini memang sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Lelaki itu melirik Sehun, "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Oh… nama lengkapku ya..." Jongin pura-pura tersenyum misterius, meski dalam hati jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti Jongin bisa melangkah ke rencana selanjutnya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Sehun harus tahu nama lengkapnya. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat, "Nama lengkapku tidak istimewa, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Sehun langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Sehun memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan tampak kaget, tapi laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Nama lengkapku Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun. Nama yang cantik," Jongin mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya ketika menyadari Sehun tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun lalu. Tentu saja penampilan Jongin yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Jongin yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal-ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat merah menyala. Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu. Mungkin saat ini Sehun hanya bingung, kenapa nama yang tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali seperti 'Kim Jongin' harus dirahasiakan?

Tetapi Jongin memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Sehun, dengan hati-hati dia berucap, "Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin kalau kau mau… keluargaku memanggilku begitu…"

"Tidak." Jawaban Sehun begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari perkataan Jongin, "Maksudku, aku belum siap memanggil namamu langsung jika kau tidak keberatan."

 _Tubuh Sehun begitu tegang._ Jongin membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih, Sehun masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Jongin', laki-laki itu jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Jongin harus bisa membuat Sehun melupakan 'Jongin pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Jongin' dengan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Jongin tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Sehun harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Jongin'. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja dia bisa melunturkan kebenciannya kepada 'Jongin' di masa lalunya. "Sudah kubilang, keluargaku selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Jongin' dan kau akan menjadi keluarga terdekatku."

"Tapi aku…"

"Cobalah Sehun." _Panggil namaku._ Jongin menahan erangan dalam hati. Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir Sehun…

Sehun menghela nafas, dan sejenak Jongin merasakan bahwa Sehun ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. "Jongin..." Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Sehun, dengan enggan, pendek, dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Jongin, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Jongin memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Tao yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. "Lepaskan aku Tao, kau kasar sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Tao lama menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Tao. "Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda, "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Tao mendengus kesal, "Hentikan Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi, "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Baekhyun mengerling dan tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan, "Kenapa Tao? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?" Tao menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya, tapi ingat Baekhyun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

'Mencari tahu apa Tao? Kau aneh." Baekhyun tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati ya jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" suara Tao menajam, waspada.

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Lelaki yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan Presdirmu." Baekhyun tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Tao, membuat lelaki itu tertegun. "Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, meninggalkan Tao yang seketika membatu di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **kjinftosh; MinnieWW; Kim Yuta; ohxoho; Kim Sohyun;  
mamasehun1214; chikenbubbletea; KaiHunnieEXO; exogzb; Baby Hanna;** **Rilakkuma8894; Yehet; Sekar Amalia; Kimoh1412;  
YunYuliHun; Icha; hunkaisoo69; jiraniatriana; sehunskai; Guest;  
Ilysmkji; RiRi639; **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeeeooong! Haduh-haduh akhirnya bisa update juga huhu T_T Banyak yang review katanya chapter kemarin terlalu nanggung  
di bagian 'ehem'nya terus nanya kapan ada adegan NC nya hohoho XD saya kasih sedikit bocoran mungkin di  
chapter enam apa tujuh NC nya bakal muncul XD ada juga yang bilang jongin terlalu terburu-buru buat dapetin sehun dan jalan cerita ff ini kecepetan/?  
Well, saya udah pernah bilang (kalo ga salah di chapter dua) saya hanya mengubah beberapa bagian (karena cerita ini aslinya straight  
dan harus saya ubah menjadi yaoi), alurnya sama sekali ga saya otak-atik, kalian bisa baca sendiri di cerita aslinya...  
And... btw ff ini akan mengandung unsur Mpreg, buat yang ga suka dan merasa imajinasi saya kurang keren haha karena 'masa cowok bisa hamil?' silahkan berhenti membaca ff ini... :)

Thanks a lot buat yang udah review... nyemangatin saya buat ngelanjutin ff ini... bahkan ada yang nyemangatin saya buat ujian kemarin :') review  
kalian sangat berarti buat saya^^ So... see you in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Chapter Five**_

 _Tao mendengus kesal, "Hentikan Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi, "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerling dan tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan, "Kenapa Tao? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?" Tao menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya, tapi ingat Baekhyun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."_

 _'Mencari tahu apa Tao? Kau aneh." Baekhyun tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati ya jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."_

 _"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" suara Tao menajam, waspada._

 _"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Lelaki yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan Presdirmu." Baekhyun tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Tao, membuat lelaki itu tertegun. "Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, meninggalkan Tao yang seketika membatu di sana._

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu ibu? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari Spanyol dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Jinri mengingatkan. Sang ibu memang baru berkunjung ke Spanyol untuk menengok adiknya yang sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia pulang. Sehun mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. Ibu dan ayah datang ke rumah mereka dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan, Sehun dan ibunya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jalur hukum. Entah apa yang dilakukan ayah kemudian sehingga semuanya berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang ibu selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Jinri mengernyit, "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit, suatu saat semuanya juga pasti akan terkuak."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar-benar berhasil memiliki Sehun." Jongin bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis Jinri. "Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi kepada Sehun. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai, kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Jinri ikut menuangkan brendi dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit, "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Jongin tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Jinri, membuat adiknya itu mengernyit bingung, "Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Jinri tertegun, benar-benar tertegun. "Kau… benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sehun? Maksudku… semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar… juga mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki lelaki lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu." Jinri mengernyit, "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Jongin mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Sehun cukup untuk mempertahankan lelaki itu. Jinri menatap sedih kakaknya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Apakah kau sudah membereskan Luhan?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Sehunmu."

Jongin mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Xi Luhan, karena terlalu fokus pada Sehun. Xi Luhan atau cukup Luhan, begitu ia ingin dipanggil adalah 'pasangan tetapnya' bisa dikatakan begitu, atau kalau mau secara lugas, Luhan adalah 'partner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Entah apa motif Luhan, mungkin karena Jongin sangat tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tetapi motif Jongin adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Sehun, melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Terlebih tak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa ada sedikit kemiripan antara Luhan dengan Sehun –hanya sedikit.

Jinri sendiri hanya tahu kalau Jongin menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen dengan Luhan, dia tidak pernah tahu jika semua itu Jongin lakukan untuk melampiaskan hasratnya pada Sehun dengan menganggap Luhan sebagai lelaki itu. Bahkan pada saat mereka melakukan seks pun, Jongin melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Luhan, dengan nama Sehun. Sekali, Luhan bertanya mengapa, tetapi Jongin menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak saat itu Luhan tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Jongin selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sehun.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Jongin merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Luhan sebagai pengganti Sehun. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Sehun. Maka ditinggalkannya Luhan. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak akan menjadi gangguan, kecuali kalau sampai dia mendengar bahwa Jongin pada akhirnya bersatu dengan lelaki bernama Sehun. Radar ingin tahu Luhan pasti akan berbunyi, dan siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Sehun ke dalam pernikahan."

"Sayangnya kau tidak seberuntung itu. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Sehun darinya. Luhan memang menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen padamu, tetapi dia selalu menganggap kau bebas dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu." Dan seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Jongin berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Baekhyun di layar. "Ada apa."

Di seberang telepon Baekhyun menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Tao di butik barusan. Membuat Jongin menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Jinri penuh tekad. "Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan."

.

.

.

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Jongin membutuhkan bantuan Yifan. Dia mendatangi Yifan di kantornya,

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Yifan sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Jongin dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh dalam jebakan wanita licik yang berpura-pura hamil?" Jongin terkekeh, "Bisa dibilang akulah yang menjebak calon pengantinku. Dan lagi... _dia bukan wanita."_ Yifan hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar penuturan Jongin. Jadi... _Jongin gay?_ Oke, dia bukannya risih mengetahui orientasi sahabatnya itu –karena dia juga gay, hanya saja selama ini Jongin begitu tertutup sehingga dia sedikit terkejut ketika tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sama-sama menyimpang. Jongin berdehem, ditatapnya Yifan serius, dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya jika dia tidak menjelaskan, "Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku. Dan untuk pernikahan kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dialah yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Suho. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Meski masih sedikit terkejut, Yifan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih Yifan, kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku." Yifan mengamati Jongin dengan tenang, dan menganalisa.

Ini hampir sama seperti kasus Chanyeol yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Yixing dulu. Tetapi Jongin tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu.

"Calon pengantin yang akan kau nikahi ini, apakah kau mencintainya?" Jongin tersenyum lembut membayangkan Sehun, "Ya Yifan. Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran."

Yifan terkekeh, "Kita yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan siapapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada lelaki yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati. Membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam."

"Apakah itu yang kaurasakan kepada istrimu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Yifan puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku." Jongin mengamati Yifan dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung." Yifan mengangguk, "Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung… meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui… aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan berbalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu Jongin." Suara Yifan berubah waspada. Jongin tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya Yifan. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Yifan menatap Jongin dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, "Lelaki yang akan kau nikahi ini ya, yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini." Jongin tersenyum, tidak membantah.

.

.

.

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Sehun menatap Jongin bingung, "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?" Jongin mengangguk tegas, "Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur Sehun, demi dirimu sendiri, demi Jinri, ingat?"

"Ta… tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini… maksudku… kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga… sehingga…"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Jinri akan menyusul kita nanti. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian karena sejuta keindahannya. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah secara eksotis, dengan suasana yang eksotis pula. Dan Sehun berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Jongin menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada _meeting_ mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Sehun harus ikut. Sehun sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Jongin bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan lelaki itu berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada ibu asramanya ketika mengantar Sehun pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya. Dan baru di pesawatlah, Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Sehun. Dia panik, gemetaran, dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah didatanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Jongin. Atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapan Sehun menuduh. Tetapi Jongin tampak tidak terpengaruh, lelaki itu memasang muka datar. "Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur atau lari." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Tidak sayang, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu…" Tatapannya berubah menerawang, "Sebenarnya ini karena Jinri… dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu… dan dia menangis... dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya…. dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atau dia akan memusuhiku… semoga kau mengerti Sehun…" Sehun tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut, "Oh… begitu…"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia akan menyusul nanti, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya." Lelaki itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Jinri, karena menggunakan nama adiknya itu lagi untuk memanipulasi Sehun.

.

.

.

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu dua setengah jam mereka sudah sampai. Jongin membimbing Sehun melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam mengkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Sehun terpana. Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Jongin. Lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke _president suite_ di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka. Terima kasih untuk Yifan dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu hotel besar milik lelaki itu. Yifan sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Jongin di depan pintu. "Kita satu kamar?" Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Ada bedanya. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Sehun keras kepala. "Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya Sehun, tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Sehun yang memerah malu, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah… Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman…" Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?" Sehun merasa tak yakin, "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu." Sejenak Sehun berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Jongin bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dan mereka pun masuk ke kamar itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Jongin sedang mandi, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Bibi Lee. Wanita itu sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya, dan tidak mungkin Sehun melaksanakan pernikahan tanpa mengabari sosok pengganti ibunya itu. Dijelaskannya semuanya kepada Bibi Lee, dengan suara terbata-bata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan atasannya, Presdir Kim. Sehun dengan malu akhirnya menceritakan insiden di malam pesta itu, mengakui kepada Bibi Lee bahwa dia berbohong mengatakan menginap di rumah temannya. Di luar dugaan, Bibi Lee tidak mempermasalahkannya, dengan bijaksana wanita itu menerima penjelasan Sehun.

"Ibu mengerti, kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan kalian bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang menurut kalian baik. Ibu juga salut dengan bosmu yang bertanggungjawab. Tidak semua lelaki mau menerima tanggungjawab begitu besar karena sebuah insiden yang diakibatkan oleh mabuk. Kebanyakan lelaki akan melarikan diri." Bibi Lee menghela napas panjang, "Ibu hanya bisa mendoakanmu dari sini. Ibu yakin segala sesuatu yang awalnya dilakukan untuk tujuan yang baik, akan berujung pada kebaikan pula."

Sehun menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur karena Bibi Lee merestui pernikahan buru-burunya, "Terima kasih Ibu, semoga... semoga apa yang kuputuskan ini tidak salah..." Keraguan mewarnai suaranya. "Kau harus yakin bahwa calon suamimu adalah suami yang baik..." Ada senyum dalam suara Bibi Lee di seberang sana. "Menurut ibu dia orang baik. Lalu apa rencana kalian setelah menikah? Kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Aku... aku masih belum tahu bu."

"Kabari ibu kalau kalian pulang ya. Ibu akan mengerti kalau kau tidak langsung pulang ke asrama nantinya. Kau akan pulang sebagai lelaki yang sudah menikah, diskusikanlah semuanya dengan suamimu." Tanpa sadar Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau dia sedang berbicara di telepon, "Baik bu, terima kasih."

"Kamarmu akan tetap tersedia seperti biasanya, dan pakaian-pakaianmu masih banyak di sini kan? Kalau pulang nanti dan memutuskan akan langsung ke tempat tinggal suamimu, ibu akan menjaga kamarmu seperti kalau kau masih tinggal di sini. Kau bisa mengambil pakaian-pakaianmu dan barang-barangmu kapan saja, jangan cemaskan hal itu. Pokoknya fokuskan dirimu pada pernikahanmu dulu."

Sehun tersenyum ketika percakapan itu selesai. Hatinya terasa tenang. Pendapat Bibi Lee penting baginya, dan kalau Bibi Lee sudah setuju, hatinya lebih tenang dan mantap.

.

.

.

Jongin menepati janjinya hingga Sehun merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Sehun mandi bergantian dengan Jongin, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu dimatikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Jongin, Sehun naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik, Jongin yang sedang menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Sehun melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Pengantin mana yang baru tahu bahwa dia akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar. Kalau dia hidup di keluarga yang wajar, malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Orangtuanya ada di depan, menyalami tamu yang datang, dan berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan putra mereka satu-satunya esok hari, sebuah acara yang dianggap sakral.

Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Sehun sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya. Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandainya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya… Sehun sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin… Dia merindukan mereka berdua…

Terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalunya, membuat Sehun merasa lelah dan terlelap dengan cepat. Tanpa disadarinya, Jongin melangkah dengan hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepinya. Posisi tidur Sehun persis dengan janin yang meringkuk di dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Jongin bisa melihat. Bekas air mata kering dari sudut mata Sehun, mengalir ke pipinya.

Dengan lembut Jongin mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Sehun tidak terbangun. "Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi Sehun. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara untuk itu..."

.

.

.

Jas putih elegan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana, bersama Jinri yang menunggunya. Dan kemudian dia sudah didandani dengan begitu cantiknya, sehingga hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya." Jinri tersenyum ramah kepada Sehun, "Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi kakak iparku." Sehun tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Kau tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku... aku... aku merasa mual." Sehun benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Ini pernikahan?! Ya ampun. Dan Sehun akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda... dan seperti kata Jongin, Sehun sekarang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?" Jinri menyentuh pundak Sehun lembut, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun tampak begitu pucat sehingga membuat Jinri cemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa… mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup…" jawab Sehun pelan. Jinri tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Kakaknya memang keterlaluan, Jinri tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun, kalau dia jadi Sehun mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Kakakku orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu." Jinri tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Sehun, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya."

.

.

.

Mereka sudah menikah. Sehun termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam sederhana bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Kim Jongin… Sekarang adalah suaminya.

Suaminya… Sehun melafalkan kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana Sehun." Suara Jinri mengagetkan Sehun dari pengamatan tersembunyinya kepada Jongin. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan. Mereka sedang membicarakan apa sekarang?

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik kakakku, tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau kecil yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Jongin punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya. Pulau itu bagaikan surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Jinri menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum kepada Sehun, membuat Sehun bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Jadi mereka tidak akan pulang ke kota mereka? Sehun harus menanyakan rencana ini pada Jongin, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Sehun terbiasa denganku dulu." Jongin setengah bergumam kepada Jinri, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Sehun, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya, dengan berlian yang lebih besar dan lebih indah dari cincin pertunangannya. "Kau akan menyukai pulauku Sehun, kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Sehun tercenung. Entahlah... Dari kata-kata Jinri, pulau itu terisolasi atau memiliki akses terbatas dengan dunia luar. Sehun benar-benar merasa diculik sekarang.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama." Jongin melepas dasinya lalu menyampirkannya di kursi, menatap Sehun yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Jongin sungguh baik mengatakan itu pada Sehun. Mungkin laki-laki lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah suami istri, dan Sehun tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Jongin masih menanyakan keberatan Sehun. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Sehun.

Melihat Sehun diam saja, Jongin berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Lelaki itu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Sehun menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya, "Tunggu Jongin."

Jongin berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Sehun yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Sehun langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Jongin malu, "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi." Jongin menaikkan satu alis dengan geli, "Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Jongin, kemudian menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Sehun agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau istriku Sehun," suara Jongin berubah serak, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Janganlah merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

Jongin melakukan ini semua demi adiknya, Jinri. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Jongin, merasakan kemeja lembut Jongin menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit kecoklatan di balik kemeja itu. Dan dia melihat Jinri sangat bagagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Jongin yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut, "Ya."

Akhirnya Sehun berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan tak terencanakan olehnya. Tetapi seperti kata Jinri sebelum pernikahan tadi, dia beruntung menikahi Jongin, karena lelaki ini akan menjaga istrinya. Dan Sehun memutuskan, dia akan mencoba menjadi istri Jongin, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya. Jongin."

"Aku akan menyentuhmu… Mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat… Tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ya Jongin."

"Sehun. Sehunku. Milikku."

Jongin mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Sehun lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir Sehun, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk kemudian, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Sehun, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Sehun yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana. Mulut Jongin melumat seluruh bagian bibir Sehun, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasa di dalamnya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Sehun, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Jongin kembali mengecup lembut bibir Sehun, lalu beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke telinganya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Sehun memekik kegelian.

Jongin tersenyum. "Di sana titik sensitif seseorang biasanya berada." Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut telinga Sehun dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Sehun, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Sehun dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Jongin melumat bibir Sehun lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Sehun. Jemarinya menyentuh pelan, menyentuh lembut bagian depan kemeja putih Sehun, membuat laki-laki itu terkesiap. Lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Jongin membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja Sehun, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang lelaki yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Kulit Sehun yang lembut dan indah terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Jongin membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun, dan menatap istrinya itu dengan penuh gairah. Sehun begitu menggairahkan, lelaki itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya yang begitu menggoda. Jongin lalu membantu Sehun menurunkan celananya sampai ke lutut, kemudian sambil menciumi leher Sehun dan menjilatnya lembut, lelaki itu meraba-raba dada Sehun.

Napas Sehun makin terengah ketika Jongin menyentuh putingnya sambil lalu, mengusapnya dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat puting itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Sehun mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakarnya di dadanya. Jongin masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Sehun dan berbisik di sana.

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual, logat Spanyolnya tiba-tiba muncul mewarnai gairahnya yang begitu pekat. "Jongin…" Sehun mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Jongin menunduk dan mengecup putingnya, kemudian bibir Jongin lewat sambil menghembuskan napas panasnya sambil lalu di sana, membuat putingnya itu mengencang dengan kerasnya. "Jongin…" suara Sehun makin keras ketika Jongin mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh bagian dadanya tetapi mengabaikan putingnya yang mendamba. Yang dilakukan Jongin hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya sambil lalu, menggoda Sehun, menyiksa Sehun. "Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ sayang?" Jongin berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Sehun tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan putingnya ke bibir Jongin.

"Iya Jongin… iya… ohh..." Sehun mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Putingnya begitu tegak dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Jongin, dia ingin lebih... dia ingin bibir Jongin yang panas melumat putingnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut... dia ingin…

Dan Jongin melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di puting dada Sehun, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan puting Sehun dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya. Sensasi rasanya membuat tubuh Sehun lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Jongin, membuatnya acak-acakan, lelaki itu sekarang sudah menindih Sehun sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar melingkupi tubuh rapuh Sehun. Jongin bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun yang jenjang, mencumbunya dengan lidahnya, sementara tangannya dengan ahli memainkan puting Sehun, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan erangan-erangan gelisah atas sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Setelah puas. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Sehun yang terengah-engah, napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat. Ketika Jongin menggeser tubuhnya, Sehun dapat merasakan penis Jongin yang sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek pahanya, begitu keras dan siap.

Jemari Jongin kembali menurunkan celana Sehun, membantu Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga celana itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Sehun terbaring telanjang di bawah tubuh Jongin yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam sutra hitam.

"Kau begitu indah Sehun." Bibir Jongin turun ke leher Sehun, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Sehun, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut di kedua putingnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut Sehun, membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju penisnya di bawah sana.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik celana dalam Sehun turun, refleks Sehun langsung merapatkan kakinya dan menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya merona sekarang. Tetapi Jongin menyingkirkan tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah.

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu." Suaranya berat dan penuh dominasi, "Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh istriku, aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh istriku…"

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Sehun gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Jongin menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskannya dari kakinya. Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam sutra itu pelan-pelan dari paha Sehun, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Sehun, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan sengatan listrik di sana. Ketika sampai di kaki Sehun, Jongin melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Sehun, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Sehun yang telanjang bulat. Sehunnya... Telanjang bulat di bawahnya, dan siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Jongin pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Sehun, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh penis Sehun. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Sehun terkesiap, berjingkat kaget oleh sengatan aneh yang menyengatnya seketika.

Jongin tersenyum. Sehun sangat sensitif dan juga siap untuknya. Jemarinya menggenggam penis Sehun, memainkannya lembut bergantian atas dan bawah, membuat Sehun setengah bangun, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut. "Jongin… aku… jangan sentuh di situ…"

"Sssshh… tenanglah sayang." Jongin menghela Sehun agar terbaring lagi, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku…" Lelaki itu mendunduk, lalu mengecup penis Sehun dan menyesap ujungnya lembut. Membuat Sehun tersentak, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Jongin kepadanya. "Jongin... jangan di situ… astaga... ohh Jongin…"

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga sayang, dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu…" Napas Jongin bagaikan uap panas di penis Sehun, membuatnya gemetar, "Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan..." Mulut Jongin lalu melingkupi penisnya, bergerak menghisapnya, memberinya kenikmatan. Lidah Jongin terasa sepanas mulutnya yang membelainya dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

Sehun terbaring di sana dengan kepala mendongak, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersumber dari penisnya. Gerakan mulut dan lidah Jongin begitu ahlinya, membuat Sehun berkali-kali mengerang ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menggerakkan lidahnya memutar di kepala penisnya lalu menyesapnya kuat. Membuat Sehun seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu. Digigitnya bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas nan nikmat melanda dan menggetarkannya… Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu, tetapi kemudian... Jongin berhenti.

Lelaki itu menghentikan cumbuannya di penis Sehun, membuat Sehun membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Jongin begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Sehun bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkannya.

"Jangan. Kau harus menungguku, sayang. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama." Lelaki itu lalu menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Sehun, membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidang telanjang dengan kulit perunggu keemasan yang berkilauan. Bagaikan sutra cokelat yang halus, dan panas, membungkus otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan keras. Membuat Sehun merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Jongin lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Sehun menatap seorang lelaki yang berlutut telanjang di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, dan penis yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Jongin begitu indah dalam ketelanjangannya. Dan lelaki itu suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Sehun dibanjiri oleh pemikiran-pemikiran sensual yang membuat pipinya memerah, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Jongin tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Sehun dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual. "Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu membawa jemari Sehun ke penisnya yang keras dan siap untuknya. Sehun menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutra itu dan membelainya. Membuat Jongin mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Sehun hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Jongin menahannya, "Jangan." Gumam Jongin tertahan, "Teruskan sayang, kenali aku."

Jemari lembut Sehun membelai kembali penis Jongin, membuat Jongin harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Sehun begitu kagum, karena ternyata apa yang tampak begitu keras bisa terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dengan penuh ingin tahu, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Jongin, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah Jongin kembali menindih Sehun, posisi mereka sungguh pas. Yang dominan berpadu dengan submisifnya. "Buka pahamu, sayang." Jongin setengah membantu Sehun membuka pahanya dan membiarkan penis Jongin mendesak di antara paha Sehun, mendesak celah sempit di sana, membuatnya tersengal. Jongin lalu menggesekkan penis keduanya lembut, mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuh Sehun membara.

"Kau sudah basah dan siap untukku." Jongin menyentuh Sehun dengan penisnya, merasakan betapa Sehun sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya, "Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Lelaki itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, dan mendorongkan pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Sehun dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi halangan itu cukup kuat, sehingga Jongin harus menekan beberapa kali, mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Sehun, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Dengan lembut, Jongin menggenggam penis Sehun, memanjakannya, berusaha memberi kenyamanan pada lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Pelan dan pasti penisnya mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit di bawah sana, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu Jongin mendorong tanpa peringatan menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Sehun.

Yang dirasakan Sehun kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, penis Jongin mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Sehun mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan dorong aku sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku…" Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun, tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil, Jongin menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Sehun lembut. Lelaki itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Jongin tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang Jongin mengecupi Sehun lembut, sementara tangan Jongin memainkan penisnya, membantu Sehun agar terlepas dari kesakitan.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Jongin mengusap air mata di sudut mata Sehun. "Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?" Sehun tersentuh atas kelembutan Jongin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit mengerang karena permainan lelaki itu di penisnya.

Dengan lembut Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Sehun pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa. Setiap Jongin bergerak, Sehun mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim dari analnya ke sekujur tubuhnya, termasuk penisnya yang kini luar biasa tegang. Membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Jongin yang kokoh.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Sehun, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Sehun mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Jongin bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Jongin membimbing Sehun, membawanya lebih dulu mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa. Dan ketika erangan Sehun dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Jongin merasakan anal Sehun mencengkeram penisnya kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Jongin berbaring menindih tubuh Sehun, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya tubuhnya pada istrinya. Penisnya masih digerakkan dengan intens di dalam tubuh Sehun, mencegah benihnya yang begitu banyak, mengalir keluar.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Kepala Jongin masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jongin membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga Sehun yang ada di depannya, "Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Sehun masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Apakah Jongin memuaskannya? Tentu saja. Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Jongin telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Sehun memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan itu tahu.

"Ya, Jongin…" Jongin tersenyum mesra dan mengecup Sehun lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Sehun dengan hati-hati.

Sehun mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakiti tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Jongin melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman bersalah, "Maaf. Sakit ya."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Jongin, lelaki itu termenung, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku belum pernah becinta dengan perjaka sebelumnya…" Jongin bergumam pelan, "Kau adalah perjaka pertamaku." _Dan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku_ … Sehun menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasakan kantuk luar biasa menyerangnya dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap di pelukan hangat Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Sehun, menengok ke bawah. Bibirnya langsung melengkungkan senyum lembut ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah tertidur. Dikecupnya bibir Sehun lembut, lalu dibetulkannya posisi tidur Sehun agar istrinya itu merasa nyaman. Didekapnya laki-laki itu erat, dan sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir ranum itu dengan penuh keposesifan. "Selamat malam... cintaku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **mamasehun1214; Rilakkuma8894; Kim Sekyung; KaiHunnieEXO;  
ohxoho; sayakanoicinoe; Kim Sohyun; RiRi639; chikenbubbletea; ;  
rytyatriaa; kjinftosh; ; Kimoh1412; Icha; sehunskai; Lovekaihun;  
Lauren Choi; jiraniatriana; GGel; love kaihun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NC muncul NC muncul XD gimana? di sini udah banyak belum momen kaihun nya XD di chapter kemarin  
banyak yang bilang momen kaihun nya kurang tapi sekarang udah puas kan? Ditambah lagi sekarang mereka  
udah married dan melaksanakan malam pertama/? Huehuehue akhirnya penantian jongin untuk mengikat sehun/? berakhir XD Di sini akhirnya  
jongin menikah sama sehun terus sehunnya udah mau mulai buka hati sama dia ughhh so sweet... :')  
Tapi masih nyesek gimana gitu soalnya jongin masih belum jujur sama sehun... :'(  
Nahh, gara-gara ini banyak yang sebel sama jongin :'( Tenang jong ntar kita bikin readers terpesona  
sama kamu di chapter depan XD Buat... maaf karena di chapter kemarin nama kamu ga saya cantumin di daftar terima kasih :(  
maafkan saya yang terburu-buru jadi ga ngecek ulang dan langsung update :')

Pokoknya thaaaanks a lot buat yang udah review^^ untuk chapter depan saya akan usahakan update cepet  
biar kalian ga penasaran hohoho okay... see you in next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Chapter Six**_

 _Sehun mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakiti tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Jongin melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman bersalah, "Maaf. Sakit ya."_

 _Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Jongin, lelaki itu termenung, memikirkan sesuatu._

 _"Aku belum pernah becinta dengan perjaka sebelumnya…" Jongin bergumam pelan, "Kau adalah perjaka pertamaku."_ _Dan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku_ _… Sehun menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasakan kantuk luar biasa menyerangnya dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap di pelukan hangat Jongin._

 _Jongin yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Sehun, menengok ke bawah. Bibirnya langsung melengkungkan senyum lembut ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah tertidur. Dikecupnya bibir Sehun lembut, lalu dibetulkannya posisi tidur Sehun agar istrinya itu merasa nyaman. Didekapnya laki-laki itu erat, dan sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir ranum itu dengan penuh keposesifan. "Selamat malam... cintaku..."_

.

.

.

Jinri baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Kakaknya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi. Ya, Jongin mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Dan sekarang, setelah lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, tentu Jongin berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Jinri tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Jongin sementara waktu.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruang kerja Jongin, dia lalu berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Ibunya yang menelepon dari Spanyol. "Jadi?" Sang ibu langsung saja menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Kakakmu akhirnya menikahi Sehun?"

"Ya." Jinri mendesah, "Maafkan aku bu, aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu masalah pernikahan ini pada ibu. Tetapi dia menolaknya karena takut ibu akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, dan merusak semuanya ketika Sehun akhirnya mengenali ibu."

"Aku memang sangat ingin datang ke pernikahan Jongin, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Nyonya Kim, wanita Spanyol yang menjadi ibu Jongin dan JInri itu melembut, "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Dia bahagia." Jinri tersenyum, "Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka," Jinri merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Sehun, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"Ibu setuju. Karena laki-laki bernama Sehun itu, dialah yang mengubah Jongin kita menjadi lebih baik." Sang ibu mendesah, "Yah. Mungkin ibu harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih kepada Sehun."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya bu, waktu telah mengubah wajah kita, aku berharap Sehun tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu ibu setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu."

.

.

.

Di sudut lain lorong itu, Tao berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Jinri, adik Jongin, bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Tao langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman berukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Jinri.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Jongin dan Sehun dikabarkan pergi ke Pulau Dewata untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Tao curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Jinri itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin dan Sehun telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Laki-laki itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya. Cinta. Tao dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai _playboy_ yang suka berganti-ganti kekasih, dan berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan. Lagipula dia lelaki yang cukup tampan dengan penghasilan lumayan sehingga banyak yang takluk kepadanya. Tetapi baginya Sehun berbeda, kepolosan lelaki itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan.

Akan tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Sehun sepenuh hati. Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Sehun.

Tao akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang _'_ _kecelakaan di masa lalu'_ yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Jinri. Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal yang penting karena mereka seperti ketakutan kalau Sehun mengetahuinya. Dan Tao akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Sehun kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapa lembut ketika Sehun membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Jongin terbangun, tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang. Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Jongin suka memandangi Sehun, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang dia bisa melakukan itu sebagai suami Sehun, membuatnya bahagia.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Jongin sendiri tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Sehun dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mesra, membuat Sehun kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Jemari Jongin menelusur makin berani, menyentuh anal Sehun yang tersembunyi di antara lipatan bokongnya. "Di sini masih sakit?" Jongin mengusapnya lembut, penuh perasaan, membuat pipi Sehun semakin memerah.

"Ah, Sehunku yang lugu… maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Napas Jongin agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua telanjang bulat, Sehun bisa melihat betapa penis Jongin telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah…" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya keperjakaanmu dengan tidak menyentuhmu dulu."

Sehun tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Jongin ini. Lelaki ini tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Sama-sama isteriku." Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Sehun dengan lembut, "Oh ya… mengenai pulau yang diceritakan Jinri pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarin… Maafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Sehun menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menuduh. Jongin terkekeh, menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka telanjang, hangat, bahagia, dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Jongin memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Sehun, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Sehun, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku, penduduknya beberapa bekerja kepadaku… kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Jongin menjadi intens, "Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia hanya lelaki biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Jongin yang semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu luar biasa. Sehun melirik ke arah penis Jongin, bahkan 'itu'nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Sehun lagi-lagi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

.

.

.

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah bersiap menunggu di sana. Jongin membantu Sehun turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya. Membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dan pipinya lagi-lagi merona akibat perlakuan Jongin.

Pulau itu sendiri benar-benar surga pantai tropis yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya sedikit gelap, tetapi lembut, membuat Sehun tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu di sana langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar, "Selamat datang Tuan Jongin, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Jongin dengan bersemangat. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Sehun dan dia tersenyum memuji, "Dan ini pasti Nyonya Sehun yang menawan. Selamat datang di pulau kami. Semoga anda menyukainya."

Jongin tertawa, geli ketika melihat Sehun yang ingin protes karena dipanggil dengan sebutan 'nyonya'. Dia kemudian berdeham, menepuk pundak lelaki tua itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun, "Ini Pak Made. Dia adalah pengurus rumahku di sini."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Shin pasti sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi untuk tuan dan nyonya. Mari, kita ke rumah utama." Pak Made melangkah mendahului mereka ke arah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata eksotis di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Jongin sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi. Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hijaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

"Rumah ini peninggalan kolonial belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Ayahku membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, hampir 60% tanah di sini adalah milik ayah, dipakai untuk perkebunan rempah-rempah dan area rumah ini, Sisanya adalah perumahan penduduk. Rumah ini sudah direstorasi sepenuhnya oleh ayahku. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Jongin tersenyum kepada Sehun dan mengedipkan matanya, "Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantunya… yah... mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan wanita-wanita bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan abaikan saja…"

"Jongin." Sehun bergumam mengingatkan agar Jongin jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Jongin sedang berusaha menggodanya. Jongin benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan. Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Jongin pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Jongin menghirupnya dan tersenyum, "Itu pasti kue kelapa panggang buatan Paman Shin."

Jongin melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur, "Paman Shin adalah koki tua setia ayah, yang ketika diajak ke sini oleh ayah, jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita di pulau ini. Jatuh cinta dengan kehidupan di pulau ini, dan memilih menghabiskan masa pensiunnya di sini. Kau akan menyukai kue kelapa panggang yang dia buat, dan masakan-masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan, Sehun tersenyum. Jongin tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Sehun entah kenapa senang melihat lelaki itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun melangkah menuju dapur. Mengenalkannya dengan Paman Shin yang sedang memanggang roti di sana. Paman Shin, lelaki paruh baya berusia enam puluh tahun tetapi masih tampak bugar, wajahnya tampak dingin. Tapi Sehun dapat melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan dengan lengannya yang besar dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sehun berdering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai. Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru berpadu dipisahkan oleh garis cakrawala yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung, seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Sehun membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Sehun menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Yuri di sana. Diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Halo Yuri… aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja Sehun." Suara Yuri terdengar ceria dan haru dari seberang sana, "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan gemuk."

"Ah, selamat Yuri… maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa…" Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Jongin membuatnya lupa menelepon Yuri untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya, "Aku ingin sekali menengok putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti Sehun sayang, tidak apa-apa kok. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Sehun bisa merasakan Yuri mengedipkan matanya nakal di sana sana. "Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menengokku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gosip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh Presdir kita dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu Sehun? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Presdir Kim dan tiba-tiba saja 'boom' kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao?" Yuri langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sehun tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Tao. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka menikah. Dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya kepada Yuri.

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Tao. Dan kebetulan Presdir Kim sangat baik… jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah." Yuri tergelak di seberang sana, "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku _shock,_ tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga berbahagia Sehun, telpon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Yuri yang terdengar ceria membuat Sehun tertawa geli, "Pasti, Yuri. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menengokmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janjimu kupegang." Yuri tertawa cerita, "Selamat menikmati bulan madumu Sehun."

Sehun masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Jongin pasangan pengantin baru. Jongin sedang pergi dengan Pak Made untuk menengok perkebunan, katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Ketika kembali, Jongin langsung menggandeng Sehun dan mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya. "Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Jongin mengajak Sehun menuruni tangga putih melingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan mereka pun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privasi.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu-satunya akses adalah dari tangga di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun, "Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Sehun memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Jongin itu. Privasi untuk mereka… apakah privasi untuk bercinta? Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Jongin beserta aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Sehun sedemikian rupa.

Lelaki itu menggandeng Sehun ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal-bantal hitam eksotis yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angin pantai. Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah ke pemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Jongin mengajak Sehun ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makanan pun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti _magic_. Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Jongin merangkul Sehun, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan seberkas cahaya jingga.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Sehun takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin, dan melihat siluet lelaki itu. Jongin benar-benar tampan, dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Sehun merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Jongin, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Jongin mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Sehun." Suara Jongin terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Sehun bisa melihat mata Jongin memancarkan gairah, "Kau sudah bisa…?"

Ah. Lelaki ini begitu sopan, begitu baik, dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Jongin sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Sehun untuk bercinta. Sehun sungguh dibuat tersenyum karenanya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Jongin penuh arti.

Jongin membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan perlahan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut. Sehun membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Jongin merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Lelaki itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Jongin malam itu tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Sehun bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Jongin, lelaki itu menempelkan pipinya di sana dan memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Sehun dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Jongin lalu mengecup telapak tangan Sehun dengan lembut. Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Jongin melumat bibir Sehun, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas. Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Sehun, dengan gerakan ahli melepas celana pendek Sehun, menurunkannya, dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Sehun. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan ristletingnya, penisnya sudah berdiri tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia kepada Sehun.

"Naiklah ke atasku, sayang." Suara Jongin bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Sehun dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Sehun naik ke pangkuan Jongin. Lelaki itu membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Sehun. Ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Jongin menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Sehun, yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seberani ini bersama seorang lelaki.

Tangan Jongin yang kuat dan kokoh merangkum pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak, "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku…" bisik Jongin parau.

Dan Sehun bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Jongin menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairah alaminya dengan bantuan Jongin.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Sesekali penis Sehun tergesek oleh perut kekar Jongin, membuatnya mengejang dan mengerang nikmat. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri dibuat frustasi karena Sehun begitu ketat menjepitnya di dalam sana, tak membiarkannya bernapas dengan benar barang sedetik pun. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Sehun lelah, Jongin menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Sehun di pundaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Sehun dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Sehun lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Sehun untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Jongin serak, "Rasakan aku lebih dalam… ahh sayang, kau mencengkeramku dengan begitu kuat…"

Lelaki itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Sehun ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam tepat di titik yang membuat Sehun serasa diawang-awang. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Sehun melambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Jongin menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Jongin menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Kepala Sehun ada di antara lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Suara Jongin serak dan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi eksotis bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

.

.

.

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Jongin mengajak Sehun masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku ingin semalaman di sana menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Jongin tersenyum lembut kepada Sehun, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu. Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk Sehun erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar, "Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam. Jongin mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Sehun, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sehun, Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Sehun pasti bisa. Kalau Jongin terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Sehun bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Jongin.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku." _Apa maksud kata-kata Jongin?_ Sehun merenung ketika lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu sangat cantik bagaikan boneka Barbie. Kakinya panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan celana super ketat, membungkus bokongnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Badannya mungil namun berisi dengan dada yang tak terlalu bidang, membuat semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali untuk memastikan apa dia memang lelaki atau bukan. Rambutnya juga indah. Berwarna cokelat kemerahan, sedikit panjang menjuntai di bawah telinga dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal. Jemari lentiknya menjepit batang rokok, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya dengan warna peach menggoda. Menghembuskan asap dengan elegan.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Xi Luhan. Seorang pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Xi Luhan adalah lelaki bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang dia sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Minseok, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Luhan, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Luhan selalu membuatnya gugup. Lelaki itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, wanita cantik yang dengan tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang di perusahaan Tuan Jongin. Mereka mengatakan Tuan Jongin menikahi asistennya, Sehun, dalam pernikahan buru-buru di Pulau Dewata, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Luhan menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal. "Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia eh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Jongin mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus kuakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi lelaki itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Minseok menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Luhan. Luhan menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Minseok."

Sepeninggal Minseok, Luhan mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Jongin sedang berjalan dengan laki-laki yang kata Minseok tadi bernama Sehun. Sehun, betapa bencinya Luhan dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama lelaki yang membuat Luhan merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Jongin, dan Jongin memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Sehun', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Sehun' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengan Luhan.

Jongin tidak bersalah, Luhan memang sengaja membuat dirinya tampak tidak terlalu ingin menjalin hubungan yang mengikat. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Jongin, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, maka Jongin akan langsung meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah Luhan berpura-pura. Dan membiarkan Jongin berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah hubungan tanpa status yang tidak membutuhkan komitmen, saling memanfaatkan, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Luhan mencintai Jongin, sangat mencintai lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan ketika Jongin memanggilnya sebagai Sehun, memandangnya sebagai Sehun, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Sehun, perasaannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah, dan juga terhina. Bukan kepada Jongin, dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi kepada laki-laki yang entah siapa dan di mana yang bernama Sehun.

Berani-beraninya lelaki itu mengambil hati Jonginnya? Membuat Jongin menutup hatinya. Luhan ingin namanyalah yang dipanggil Jongin dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Jongin memanggil nama 'Sehun' dengan begitu lembut. Luhan sangat membenci lelaki bernama Sehun itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu. Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu laki-laki itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa laki-laki itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Jongin.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Jongin menikahi lelaki bernama Sehun itu muncul. Semula Luhan tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Minseok menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun di foto itu. Lelaki itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Jongin di sana? Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari lelaki kurus yang tak bisa berdandan macam Sehun. Benarkah ini Sehun yang selalu dipanggil oleh Jongin itu? Atau dia hanyalah lelaki beruntung yang dinikahi Jongin secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Sehun?

Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Sehun di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Sehun di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun lelaki itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Jongin akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. Dia harus membuat Jongin menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih laki-laki yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya. Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Luhan bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya. "Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **Oh Byul; Kim Sohyun; chikenbubbletea; kjinftosh; Rilakkuma8894;  
elidamia98; RiRi639; stunningkai; ohxoho;  
Ilysmkji; ; Kimoh1412; YunYuliHun; Icha; Haemi Wytha Kim444;  
love kaihun; Lovekaihun; sehunskai;  
KaihunniEXO; Sekar Amalia; Rima19exo; jiraniatriana; Intan475; RL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana gimana gimana XD jongin disini romantis banget kan sama sehun XD  
saya aja yang ngeremake nya jadi melting sendiri :') jongin soalnya gentle bangeeet aww Oh btw disini luhan udah mulai muncul dan langsung saya jadiin orang ketiga dihubungan sehun sama jongin, maaf ya lu :') dan buat kalian yang kemarin review tapi ga ada namanya di daftar  
terimakasih saya minta maaf lagi :'( terutama buat yang namanya udah dua kali ga saya cantumin... akun ffn saya lagi eror gatau kenapa  
jadi kalo saya edit ff disana ga ke save -_- makanya saya sekarang langsung edit di word nya aja hoho sekalian berhemat kuota XD

Thanks buat yang udah review ff ini, see you in next chapter muah!


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remake from "Unforgiven Hero" By Santhy Agatha

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warning for typos and lots of sexual content

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

 _ **Preview Chapter Seven**_

 _Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun di foto itu. Lelaki itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Jongin di sana? Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari lelaki kurus yang tak bisa berdandan macam Sehun. Benarkah ini Sehun yang selalu dipanggil oleh Jongin itu? Atau dia hanyalah lelaki beruntung yang dinikahi Jongin secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Sehun?_

 _Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Sehun di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Sehun di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun lelaki itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!_

 _Dia harus menyadarkan Jongin akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. Dia harus membuat Jongin menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih laki-laki yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya. Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Luhan bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya. "Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"_

.

.

.

"Lihat, Paman Shin menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Jongin mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dan berkilauan dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Paman Shin yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela mendengar perkataan tuan mudanya itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka. Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa. Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, telur orak-arik yang rasanya fantastis dan satu loyang besar pie apel hangat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Memang benar kata Jongin, Paman Shin menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Sehun sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca buku, bercanda, lalu ketika malam tiba mereka akan bercinta dengan panasnya. Pipi Sehun memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Jongin benar-benar lelaki yang sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, lelaki itu masih bangun dengan penis mengeras dan mereka akan bercinta lagi karenanya. Seperti kata Jongin kepadanya dulu, lelaki itu memang selalu bergairah kepadanya.

"Paman Shin tampaknya sedang masak besar hari ini." Sehun berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Paman Shin yang tampak sibuk. Jongin tersenyum simpul, "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Sehun mengernyit. Paman Shin biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat. "Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Paman Shin juga. Karena itu dia memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?" Jongin tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik menggoda, "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua." Pipi Sehun seketika memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Jongin?

.

.

.

Rumah benar-benar benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada, biasanya setiap saat Sehun akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Sehun dan Jongin memilih menghabiskan hari di perpustakaan. Jongin mengatakan akan menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan kantor sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk membaca. Perpustakaan di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, koleksi milik ayah Jongin. Sepertinya ayah Jongin benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Sehun dari bacaannya yang menarik. "Aku lapar."

Sehun menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Paman Shin telah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Sehun cara menghangatkan makanannya. Sehun mencampurkan salad dengan udang dan saus alpukat yang telah disediakan oleh Paman Shin, lalu menghangatkan daging saus manis di panci.

Ketika Sehun sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam _pitcher_ berisi es teh manis. Jongin datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Sehun dengan menggoda, "Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Paman Shin." Sehun tertawa geli, "Paman Shin memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk saus manis untuk daging di panci.

Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Sehun dengan menggoda. "Hentikan Kim Jongin. Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Sehun mengingatkan Jongin, tetapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jamarinya bergerak turun menggoda, mengusap penis Sehun sambil lalu, membuat Sehun mengerang. Kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Sehun mematikannya.

Jongin mengajak Sehun mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Sehun yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Jongin!" Sehun berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Jongin tertawa dan mengecupi leher Sehun penuh gairah. "Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Jongin setengah menggigit leher Sehun, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Jemarinya mencengkram lembut penis Sehun lalu meremas-remasnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di benakmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Sehun berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Jongin dengan penuh gairah. Lelaki itu duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Sehun ke belakang, dia lalu menunduk ke atas Sehun dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Sehun dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Sehun melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Jongin harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Jongin, dan merasakan penis Jongin mulai mengeras sama sepertinya, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu. Dikecupnya dahi Sehun lembut, hidungnya, pipinya, dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Jongin membuat tubuh Sehun panas membara. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kemeja Sehun dan menurunkannya, membuat tubuh Sehun terpampang indah di depan Jongin. Sehun memang tidak memakai apapun lagi dibalik kemeja putih kebesaran yang dipakainya, Jongin sendiri yang menyuruhnya ketika para pelayan sudah pergi.

Jongin memuja penisnya. Mengelusnya lembut, mengusap ujungnya dengan penuh gairah hingga mengeras dan siap di tangannya. Sementara putingnya, Jongin mengecupnya lembut, menjilatinya dengan menggoda. Membuat Sehun mengerang akan sensasinya. Lelaki itu tidak membuat Sehun menunggu lama, disesapnya puting Sehun dengan penuh pemujaan, sedangkan tangannya bergerak memberikan kenikmatan di bawah sana, membuat tubuh Sehun lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Jongin sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, Sehun terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun, karena Jongin tahu Sehun sudah sangat siap untuknya. Jongin segera melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan basah, yang sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

Kaki Sehun langsung melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Kemudian, ketika gerakan Jongin makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Sehun terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan Jongin jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Jongin lalu mengangkat kaki Sehun yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Sehun yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan lubang analnya, dan membawa laki-laki itu langsung menuju ke puncaknya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat Sehun..." Jongin berucap di antara napasnya yang memburu, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu Sayang?" Sehun mencoba untuk menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya malah semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku Sehun..." Jongin tak mau menyerah, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Jongin yang membungkuk di dekatnya, "Kau... sangat... ahh..." suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Jongin yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata, "Kau... sangat nikmat... untukku Jongin ohh..."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan. "Ayo Sehun, nikmati aku... puaskan dirimu Sayang..." Jongin berbisik parau, membimbing Sehun ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Jongin dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan lelaki itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sungguh luar biasa." Jongin tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Jongin memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa sesi bercinta lagi di dapur sebelum makan. Lelaki itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Sehun memerah mendengar godaan Jongin. Jongin sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari laki-laki pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi laki-laki sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Jongin dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Sehun menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Sehun diberkahi suami yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidurnya. Jongin selalu memuaskan Sehun, menunggu Sehun siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ya Jongin. Tadi memang luar biasa." Sehun akhirnya mengakuinya kepada Jongin, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Jongin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan lelaki itu memakaikan salah satu mantelnya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun memakai mantel yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Sehun berterimakasih kepada Jongin karena melakukannya. Udara cukup dingin malam ini. Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Jongin mengajak Sehun berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak.

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Jongin bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang menghantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

 _Peristiwa apa?_ Sehun mengernyit dan menatap Jongin, ingin bertanya. Tetapi lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Sehun kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu kau." Jongin menghela tubuh Sehun ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Sehun erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia, Tertawa bersama Sehun, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama laki-laki itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan. Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Jongin, setiap dia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Sehun mau tersenyum lagi kepadanya? Apakah Sehun akan meninggalkannya?

Jongin takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Sehun pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Sehun melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Jongin, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Sehun tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin menahan Sehun di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa adanya gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Jongin harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Sehun akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

 _Apakah dia harus memberitahu Sehun sekarang?_ Tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu. Jongin menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Sehun lembut, agar menatapnya, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku Sehun, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

 _Lelaki itu tampak bingung._ Sehun membatin. Kenapa Jongin tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati lelaki itu?

"Berjanjilah Sehun." Suara Jongin terdengar mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan. Sehun menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Jongin yang berkerut gusar, mencoba menenangkan suaminya, "Aku berjanji Jongin." Jongin mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

.

.

.

"Kau harus mengatakannya kepadaku." Lagi-lagi Tao menghalangi jalan Baekhyun di lobi apartemennya. Baekhyun menatap Tao jengkel sekaligus jengah. Beberapa hari ini Tao sangat mengganggunya, lelaki itu muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-ngorek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun, "Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapmu kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Tao menarik napas frustasi, "Aku cuma butuh jawaban." Desahnya kesal. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab, mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kenapa kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Itu karena jawabanmu bohong." Tao menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Baek, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Oke baiklah!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Jong... maksudku Presdirmu yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Sehun memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa Presdir Kim ingin kau melakukan itu Baekhyun? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Sehun?" Baekhyun mengerang. Tao tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Ya ampun. Jongin pasti akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Presdir Kim sendiri." Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Tao penuh peringatan, "Jangan menggangguku lagi Tao. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatanmu yang tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Tao termenung di sana.

Dahi Tao berkerut memikirkan jawaban Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Presdir Kim. Lelaki itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Sehun dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Tao menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Sehun, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Sehun mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi Presdir Kim. Tao tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Sehun sayang. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang begitu panas dan bergelora. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Sehun yang sudah setengah tertidur di dalam pelukan Jongin langsung terjaga mendengarnya. Hamil, mengandung anak Jongin. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Jongin, yang tampan dan eksotis dengan rambut gelap dan mata berkilauan, pasti amat sangat membahagiakan. "Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja Jongin." Sehun tersenyum geli dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin lembut, "Kau kan suamiku. Pikirmu aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan dirimu?" Jongin tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga Sehun, mengalun lembut, "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore, dan malam... kurang giat apalagi?" Tawa Jongin kembali memenuhi ruangan, membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga. Jongin lalu memeluk Sehun dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan mereka tidak pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa. Sehun sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue kelapa bersama Paman Shin. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Jongin, lelaki itu sedang mengumpat-umpat di telepon. _Mengumpat-umpat?_

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara laki-laki itu. Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa. Tetapi kemudian Jongin memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Jongin menutup telepon dengan kasar. Membuat Sehun merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Jongin di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Jongin langsung masuk dengan wajah serius. "Sehun." Jongin memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Sehun yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Paman Shin membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh, "Ya Jongin?"

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara." Jongin tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara kepadanya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah lelaki itu sedang marah? Kepada siapa? Kepadanyakah? Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Jongin ke arah teras samping. Jongin berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Sehun dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Sehun dekat dengannya. "Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Jongin, Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Sehun pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Jongin masih tampak begitu gusar?

Jongin yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Sehun mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Jinri ramalkan. Aku minta maaf Sehun, aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa Jongin?" Sehun berubah waspada, karena Jongin tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini. Jongin menatap Sehun pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan perahu _boat_ kemari. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Memikirkan bahwa Jongin mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama lelaki itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sesak di dadanya.

Seharusnya Sehun siap. Yuri dulu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Jongin pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status yang jelas. Sehun mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini. Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekad tampaknya bertekad untuk merebut Jongin kembali. Dan Sehun harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. Kenapa Sehun harus ada di dalam situasi seperti ini? _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_ Dengan bingung Sehun memencet nomor ponsel Yuri. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu diangkat, "Ada apa Sehun? Apa kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan Yuri. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih Jongin."

"Jongin?"

"Ah... maksudku Presdir Kim."

Sejenak Yuri tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam dengan ragu. "Well sayang, menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan pacar pasangan kita..."

"Bukan begitu Yuri. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Jongin. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Jongin... entah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau ini... dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Apa?" Yuri memekik marah, "Siapa orang tidak tahu malu itu?"

"Kata Jongin, namanya Luhan."

"Luhan...? oh Astaga." Suara Yuri tertelan di seberang sana. Sehun mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Yuri, "Ada apa Yuri? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan pacar Presdir Kim yang kau hadapi itu adalah musuhmu yang paling berat." Yuri menghela napas panjang, "Luhan bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen Presdir Kim, dia selalu kembali kepada laki-laki itu. Luhan adalah lelaki keras yang mandiri, dan hubungannya dengan Presdir Kim hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela Presdir Kim menjadi milik laki-laki lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki Presdir Kim untuk dirinya sendiri. " Yuri menghela napas panjang, "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati Sehun. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Sehun mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Yuri berakhir. Ternyata mantan pacar Jongin yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Sehun berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Ketika lelaki itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper-kopernya yang dibawakan oleh para pelayan, Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Jongin merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi laki-laki ini? Luhan bagaikan dewi– meski kenyataannya dia adalah seorang lelaki –yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang oriental dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnya pun sempurna. Sehun mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Luhan?" Jongin yang menyapa Luhan duluan, sikapnya waspada dan sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Luhan menatap Jongin dan tersenyum manis, "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya Jongin? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Luhan terdengar rendah dan seksi. "Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu Sayang. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Luhan sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Sehun di belakang Jongin, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya segan menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya kepada Jongin. Apakah Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Jongin dan Sehun sudah menikah? Sehun menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jongin. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Luhan. Lelaki itu mundur, seolah-olah menjaga Sehun dari sambaran Luhan, "Aku sedang berbulan madu, Luhan. Dengan istriku." Jongin memberikan penekanan penuh pada kata 'istriku'.

"Oh?" Luhan tampak tidak kaget. Berarti lelaki itu sudah tahu bahwa Sehun adalah isteri Jongin, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu. "Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Luhan terdengar manis, membuat Jongin mual, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Jongin, bukan dengan istrimu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Jongin dan Sehun. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Sehun tentu saja tidak sama dengan Luhan, dia tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek kuning yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Luhan kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh, "Sehun bukan nama isterimu." Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Jongin, seolah tidak menganggap Sehun ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika mendengar nama Sehun." Senyum Luhan tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Jongin merah padam karena marah.

Luhan tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Jongin yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga, "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dan tidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Jongin, "Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dulu Jongin." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang seketika membeku dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

.

.

.

"Sehun." Jongin dengan gusar berusaha meraih jemari Sehun yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Sehun menatap Jongin marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku dalam situasi seperti ini Jongin? Dia, laki-laki itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Dan parahnya dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah dan berbulan madu, tetapi dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku." Sehun tidak dapat menahan suaranya yang berubah meninggi.

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri Sayang." Jongin merangkum jemari Sehun dan mengecupnya, "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Sehun, lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Luhan lelaki yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu." Sehun mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Iya Jongin, maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dan terkejut dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini." Jongin merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan isterinya itu, "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Oke?"

"Oke." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Jongin yang hangat. Membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Luhan berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

Sehun… Luhan… Dua nama itu nyaris mirip ketika diucapkan. Namanya sebenarnya Luhan, tetapi dia tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama itu. Karena nama itu mengingatkannya dengan sebuah nama lain yang selalu membuat dadanya sakit ketika mendengarnya, 'Sehun'. Terlebih ketika Jongin, laki-laki yang sepenuh hati ia cintai menyuarakan nama itu ketika mereka bersama. Dan kini kebencian itu semakin membakarnya, ketika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama yang sangat ia benci itu.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Sehun sudah tertidur di ranjangnya, setelah menolak bercinta dengan Jongin. Kedatangan Luhan pasti telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, isteri mana yang tidak rusak moodnya ketika harus menghadapi mantan kekasih suaminya yang dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka sedang berbulan madu.

Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Luhan lelaki pandai yang licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mendapatkan keinginannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain. Tadi, Luhan sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan ' _nama Sehun membuatnya terkenang akan masa-masa indahnya_ '.

Jongin tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Luhan itu. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Sehun bahwa Jongin sering menggunakan Luhan ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Sehun.

Dengan frustasi Jongin mengacak rambutnya, kenapa Luhan menyusul kemari? Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Jongin sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Luhan juga tampak menerimanya dengan baik. Apakah pada saat itu Luhan masih berpikir bahwa Jongin suatu saat akan kembali kepadanya? Dan ketika ternyata Jongin menikah dengan Sehun, hal itu memicu sifat posesif lelaki itu? Jongin harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Luhan dari pulau ini secepat mungkin. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya. Dia tidak mau Sehun sakit hati karena berpikir bahwa dia dan Luhan masih memiliki hubungan khusus.

.

.

.

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Luhan sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam ini. Kemeja sutra keemasan dan celana katun putih yang nampak sangat pas membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk kokimu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Paman Shin tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau inilah rumahnya." Jongin menanggapi dengan dingin, lebih tertarik memerhatikan Sehun di sampingnya, mengawasi takut-takut lelaki itu tersedak makanannya karena terlihat tidak fokus.

Luhan tersenyum sensual kepada Jongin, "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu orang Jongin, mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Sehun benar-benar hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu. Oh Astaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Luhan ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Luhan merayu Jongin, entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Jongin di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Luhan dengan galak sambil berteriak _'Jongin adalah Suamiku'_.

 _Apakah dia merasa cemburu?_ Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Jongin. Apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja Sehun sudah mencintai lelaki itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan. Mungkin saja Sehun sudah mencintai Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu Sayang?" Jongin berbisik lembut kepada Sehun yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Sehun yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Sehun tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kepalanya pening. Jongin langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Sehun mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Sehun dengan cemas, "Kau sakit Sehun? Ada dokter di sini, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu." Sehun meringis, "Tidak perlu. Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin hendak beranjak sambil menghela Sehun ketika Luhan bergumam, "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu Jongin, penting. Setelah kau mengantar istrimu, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan." Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan. Lalu membimbing Sehun ke kamar, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang makan.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan Sehun dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya, "Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter ke sini." Katanya cemas. "Aku cuma perlu tidur." Sehun berusaha tersenyum kepada Jongin. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Sehun, diusapnya rambut di dahi Sehun dengan penuh sayang, "Luhan bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Sehun, "Tidurlah Sayang, semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Sehun berseru tanpa sadar ketika hendak berdiri menjauh dari ranjang. Jongin tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Luhan, sehingga aku tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus." Jemari Jongin menyentuh ujung jari Sehun dengan lembut, "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya dan segera kembali," Jongin mencium bibir Sehun sayang.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Jongin pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Jongin pergi dan menemui lelaki cantik itu. Bagaimana kalau Jongin jatuh dalam godaan Luhan? Laki-laki itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intim... dan mengingat betapa gigihnya Luhan, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan berhasil merayu Jongin bukan?

Ingin sekali Sehun menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Tidak. Dia harus mempercayai Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to :

 **Kim Sohyun; kjinftosh; Oh Byul; RiRi639;  
KaiHunyehet; rytyatriaa; KaiHunnieEXO; ;  
Rilakkuma8894; Misyel; exolweareone9400; helenaaaaafela;  
ohxoho; Kimoh1412; Lovekaihun; Haemi Wytha Kim444;  
YunYuliHun; Rima19exo; Kaikaikai; SEIN;  
Ilysmkji; jiraniatriana; Lauren choi; Kaikaikaikaaaaai; oh ana7.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ngaret laptop saya rusak :'( Saya ga bakal banyak cuap-cuap :( Big Thanks  
banget buat yang udah review dan nunggu ff ini^^ See you  
in next chapter yeaaa


End file.
